LA NOVIA DEL KIUBY
by aniyasha
Summary: el kiuby puede poseer el cuerpo de naruto por tiempo limitado, ahora que tiene ese tipo de libertad su objetivo es : conquistar a su Luna "Hinata", la cual a cautivado su corazon. ¿ella lo aceptara?, ¿que ara Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni hao!.- Estoy aquí, con una nueva historia, sé que tengo que actualizar mis de mas historias, y estoy en eso, pero cuando empecé a escribir, esta historia se desarrollo así que, fue imposible para mí no escribirla. Ya saben la escribo con todo mi corazón y espero que les gusten.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. T_T **_

**LA NOVIA DEL KIUBY.**

**Primer capítulo: solo quiero estar a tu lado.**

_**Pensamientos del Kiuby.**_

Corría apresuradamente de regreso a la aldea, de tras de mi me persegia kakashi al igual que yamato, estos estaban tratando de alcanzarme, ¡que ilusos son!, nunca alcanzarían a naruto cuando utilizaba mi poder. La cuarta guerra era historia, pero como resultado de ella, naruto al tratar de querer controlar mi poder de kiuby, se empezó a fusionar conmigo. Dentro de poco los dos seriamos uno solo, o todo caso ganaría el más fuerte.

No pensaba dejarme ganar por ese mocoso, ahora podía posesionarme de su cuerpo y andar con tal libertad, me agradaba ser libre. Claro la vieja Hokage y sus estúpidos maestros trataban de querer controlarme cuando yo poseía este cuerpo, pero eran unos idiotas, no lograrían controlarme, yo me divertiría, claro ahora era libre, no por mucho tiempo, por que el mocoso reaccionaba y me volvía a encerrar.

Pero el poco tiempo que tuviera para ser libre lo viviría al máximo. Alce mis ojos rojos asía el cielo, el manto nocturno con la luna llena se veía esplendoroso. Sonreí abiertamente, esa luna me recordaba a sus ojos.

El estúpido mocoso después de que se le declaro la chica de ojos de luna, no le dio respuesta alguna, es un idiota, bueno aunque lo entiendo, la guerrera, y todos los demás asuntos pendientes no le dieron tiempo para él, pero de todas formas, es un tarado por qué no volvió a pensar en ella.

El muy estúpido decía que era muy poca cosa para ella, que no podía ser cierto su amor, claro trataba de no pensar realmente que él podría amar a alguien, a parte de esa pelo de chicle. El mocoso no quiso pensar más en cuestión de amor, el tema es muy complicado y aceptémoslo, pensar no es su fuerte.

Pero yo, el kiuby de su interior, si pensé en Hinata todo este tiempo que ha pasado, para ser mas especifico 2 años y en ese tiempo pude aclarar mis sentimientos. Amaba a esa chica y la quería para mí, AHORA era libre, eventualmente claro, pero el tiempo que fuera libre quería estar a lado de mi luna, amarla como ella se merece y estaba seguro que podía conquistarla, al fin de cuenta ella amaba este cuerpo.

Llegamos a la aldea y yo me dirigí, asía mi objetivo… mi amada luna.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**Demonios Kakashi, perdimos su rastro-** decía yamato sentado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, en la entrada de la aldea de konoha.

**¿A dónde abra podido ir?-** kakashi estaba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero- informaremos a la Hokage, que el kiuby ahora se puede posesionar del cuerpo de naruto.

**¿Qué podría hacer en estos momentos?, ¿Por qué al sentirse libre regreso, a konoha?, ¿Qué quiere él?-** trataba de querer explicarse yamato todas sus dudas.

**Muy buenas preguntas-** susurro kakashi un poco recuperado- **si quisiera hacerle algo a la aldea en estos momentos, no estaríamos tranquilo, con el poder que el controla todo esto estaría ardiendo.**

**En eso tienes razón, "hay algo aquí por lo que vino", ¿pero qué objeto quiere?-** decía un pensativo yamato.

**Mmmm-** respondió kakashi**-¿y si no fuera un objeto?, digo no hay nada de valor aquí, para que el busque algo.**

**¿Insinúas que entonces viene por alguien?, ¿alguna venganza?.-**

**Lo dudo yamato, el rencor que sentiría asía las personas en especial seria, al cuarto hokage y a naruto, dudo mucho que sea venganza.**

**¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?,** grito yamato

**Tranquilízate amigo, el debe de estar buscando a alguien, como te digo informaremos a la Hokage y pondremos más vigilancia por los alrededores. Dudo mucho que demos con él, pero no podrá salir de aquí, es todo lo que podemos hacer hasta que él no se muestre.**

**De acuerdo kakashi, iremos a informar la Hokage.**

0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/

_**Pensamientos y acciones del kiuby**_

Entrar a la mansión Hyuuga fue lo más fácil del mundo, mira que decir que son uno de los mejores clanes. Pues yo diría que no, evadí muy fácil su sistema de seguridad, y en estos momentos me encontraba en la recamara de mi dulce luna. La habitación era espaciosa y ella parecía toda una diosa recostada en aquella grande cama, me acerque más , parecía hipnotizado por la imagen, sus cabellos esparcidos en forma de cascada sobre las sabanas de seda. Negro y blanco, como yo y ella, mi oscuridad y ella luz. El yin y el yang, el equilibrio perfecto. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos. Me acerque a ella me subí a la cama me puse encima de ella, hasta el momento no media las consecuencias de mis actos, mis instintos eran los que actuaban, tanto tiempo deseando esto, un acercamiento con mi luna, un beso , bueno quería algo más que un beso, pero por el momento lo que deseaba era solo eso. Ella estaba a mi merced me incline, sus labios pedían los míos y por fin obtuve lo que había anhelado por estos dos años.

_**Pensamientos de Hinata.**_

Sentí una energía nueva en mi habitación, pero mis sentidos decían que no existía peligro alguno, estaba muy cansada así que no le di importancia, de repente siento un peso sobre mí, y unos labios sobre los míos, abrí mis ojos y puede percatarme de una cabellera rubia, que tenía sus ojos serrados, un sueño, eso era uno de mis tantos sueños en donde naruto-kun me besaba, así que le respondí lo abrace mas a mí, nos separamos solo unos segundos para tomar aliento, yo mantuve mis ojos serrados, si los abría podía despertar, y era lo que menos deseaba, sentí de nuevo su beso, así que lo abrace mas, nunca me había besado de esta forma, claro en mis sueños, nunca había sentido mi cuerpo vibrar, sus manos de él estaban en todas partes, yo me deje llevar. Pero cuando dejo de besarme, algo que sentí en el ambiente me hiso abrir los ojos, quien me miraba no podía ser naruto-kun, por que este poseía unos ojos rojos y su sonrisa era atemorizante, entonces sentí el chakra , su cuerpo era el de naruto, eso era seguro, pero no era él , el que me miraba con deseo.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. El cual fue interrumpido por ella

**-¿naruto kun?-** susurro hinata, la cual tenía hasta arriba la sábana blanca, apretada fuerte mente entre sus manos como si fuera una barrera.

**-tranquilízate luna mía, yo nunca te aria nada-** la voz era ronca y llena de deseo por parte del kiuby – **soy y no soy naruto, tú debes de conocerme también, soy el kiuby.**

**-¿que ha..ces a..qui?, ¿por q..ue es..tas en mi cuarto?**

**-tranquilízate, luna, estoy aquí porque fue lo primero que pensé hacer cuando fuera libre-** estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, tratando de controlar el deseo de seguir robándole muchos besos como el que acabábamos de darnos, mi hembra era apasionada, y eso me hacía pensar en todo lo que podíamos hacer.

**-no me lla..mo Luna-** estaba viendo fijamente a naruto a los ojos, los cuales eran lo único diferente de él, sino fuera por ese detalle nadie notaria la diferencia pensaba Hinata.

**Es de cariño, tus ojos son tan hermosos como la Luna-** dicho esto me fui acercando a ella , la cual retrocedía mas hasta cuando toco la cabecera, ella agarraba fuerte mente la sabana, me reía ante tal acto , mi mirada se poso desde su rostro y fue bajando por todo su cuerpo-**eres preciosa, no me tengas miedo, yo nunca aria algo para lastimarte, lo único que quiero es otro beso, es todo-** y dicho eso la beso de nuevo, aun que en esta ocasión ella no respondió como antes, por eso regrese a sentarme al final de la cama.

**¿por qué esta aquí? , kiuby –sama**

**Bueno, supongo que te debo una explicación,¿ por donde comenzare?-** esto lo decía posando mi mano sobre mi barbilla- **como sabrás naruto desde hace 6 meses esta de entrenamiento de nuevo, ja, eso solo fue una escusa, el mocoso durante la cuarta guerra cuando trato de controlar mi poder, provoco el comienzo una mescla de chakra que esta ocasionando que, poco a poco el y yo nos fusionemos o el otro caso es que más fuerte absorbería al otro, aun no sabemos cuál de estos dos eventos es el que se está realizando, por que tanto él como yo batallaremos para salir vencedor, pero el tonto no pude controlar los niveles del chakra que en estos momentos estamos manejando, por eso sus estúpidos maestro junto con la Hokage lo mandaron a un entrenamiento para que pudiera vencerme, pero todo resulto peor para ellos, puesto que ahora yo puedo posesionarme del cuerpo del mocoso, cuando me di cuenta trate de hacerlo, y hoy pude por fin lograrlo, no se por cuánto tiempo pueda ser libre, naruto trata de tomar posesión de su cuerpo pero yo se lo impido, cuando me sentí libre, hice lo que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer. Quería verte, no me mires tan sorprendida, eres aun más hermosa en persona que atreves de los sentidos del mocoso, por eso corrí de nuevo hasta la aldea. Quería verte Luna.**

**¿ por qué me dices todo esto ami ?¿Por qué me besaste?-** mis palabras eran un susurro pero sabía que él las comprendía, estaba completamente sorprendida, por lo que kiuby-sama me había informado, aun no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento asía mi, deje de apretar las sabanas, debía calmarme, pero aun así no entendía su comportamiento, ¿por qué estaba en mi cuarto?, Diciéndome palabras bellas e informándome de sus acciones. Tenía que tranquilizarme y averiguar qué era lo que quería. Naruto-kun me necesitaba para traerlo de vuelta, ese último pensamiento me dio las suficientes energías para empezar a controlar mis temores.

**Qué bien que ya te tranquilizaste, te digo todo esto porque es lo mínimo que mereces por entrar a tu habitación así, además de que no se cuanto tiempo tenga para poder platicar contigo, y te bese por qué es lo que más he deseado hacer por estos dos años. Aun que no lo creas pensé en mil formas de cómo decirte lo que siento por ti, pero en estos momentos ninguna me parece buena, y como siempre soy directo, te diré que estoy Enamorado de ti, y por favor luna no te desmalles.**

**¿Ena..morado de mi.. por qué?.**

**No sé de qué te sorprendes , tú fuiste la primera que se le declaro al mocoso, en aquella batalla de paint, desde ahí empecé ajuntar el rompecabezas de varias ocasiones en que te mostrabas amable con el mocoso, aun sabiendo que me tenía a mí a dentro, tú fuiste la primera en reconocerlo, tú fuiste la primera en creer en él, y el muy tonto nunca se dio cuenta de tu existencia, y la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero siempre has estado ahí apoyándolo, eso me hiso pensar en ti, y he pensado mucho en todo este tiempo en eso, entonces me di cuenta de que tan grande es tu amor y sin querer me enamore. Aceptaste al mocoso, entonces de cierta forma también me aceptaste ami, no solamente lo protegiste a él, sino también ami, por eso luna, no ha habido día alguno desde aquella ocasión que no haya pensado en ti.**

**no sé que de..cirte-** estaba completamente sonrojada ante tales palabras, naruto o una parte de él me decía que me amaba, no mentía, sus ojos aun que no fueran azules como el cielo, se veían resplandecientes, el me había contado sus sentimientos, lo mínimo que podía decir era ser sincera con él, pero no sabía que decir.

**No es necesario que me digas algo, yo se que todo esto es muy repentino, pero de ves creer lo que te digo , te amo y lo que yo quiero es que me des una oportunidad para conocerte, cada vez que me posesione de este cuerpo quiero poder platicar contigo, no se salir, pasar tiempo juntos, estar juntos. ¿Qué me dices?**

**Pero naruto-kun no se molestara?, y demás también está el hecho de que yo no quiero traerle problemas a él y a sakura, ellos dos ahora están juntos y yo no me quiero meter.- **palabras difíciles para mi, dichas en una voz tan baja pero firmes en su contenido.

**El mocoso no se molestara, te puedo asegurar que a él también le gustas, claro es idiota y nunca te lo diría, -** me acerque más a ella- **y con respecto a la pelo de chicle, ellos dos no están juntos, por mas idiota que es el mocoso se da cuenta que la rosadita solo lo quiere como premio de consolación. Así que ellos son otra historia, tu y yo podemos escribir nuestra historia**- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro porque me había acercado lo suficiente como para poder besarla de nuevo. Ahora que había probado sus labios no dejaría de probarlos, sabían tan bien y el olor a jazmín que desprendía de su cuerpo asía vibrar al mío.

**Yo.-** fui silenciada por sus labios , y esta vez correspondí al beso, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, era naruto, bueno una parte de él , pero al final de cuenta a quien besaba era naruto, claro el beso fue más tranquilo, lo amaba, nunca dejaría de amarlo y una parte de él, me correspondía, eso me hiso feliz, y yo claro que deseaba poder pasar tiempo con él, quería conocerlo como nadie lo conocía, quería ayudarlo, me necesitaba y seria una tonta si desperdiciaba esta oportunidad, era mejor vivir el momento. Nos separamos lentamente y recargo su frente con la mía.

**Te necesito luna, quiero sentir lo que es el amor. Quiero tu amor.-** dicho esto uní mis labios de nuevo a los de ella. De repente me sentí cansado, mi tiempo se había acabado, me separe de ella, que me miro con angustia- **no te preocupes por mi luna, lo que pasa es que el mocoso está recuperándose, nos veremos pronto**- dicho esto me desmaye.

**¿Y ahora qué hago?-** naruto estaba desmayado en su habitación, el sol empezaba a mostrarse, debía de llevarlo, pero a donde. Me levante me vestí, y deje una nota que salía temprano, llevaría a naruto con la hokage, de seguro ella también estaba preocupada por él.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**-demonios kakashi, toda la noche buscamos y no encontramos nada, no sabemos qué hiso el kiuby-** decía la hokage completamente alterada.

**-bueno al menos no trato de destruir a la aldea-** respondió kakashi

**-¿por eso estoy más nerviosa, donde se metió?, ¿qué hiso?, ¿que planea?-** se preguntaba la hokage.

_Tocaron la puerta, pero al ver, que nadie respondía se atrevió a entrar, una apenada hinata estaba entrando a l oficina del Hokage._

**-hinata que haces aquí-** pregunto la Hokage

**-bueno yo, quería informarle, que naruto-kun** –pero no termine la frase por que termine acorralada en la pared por la hokage, la cual me presionaba los brazos muy fuertes.

**-¿has visto a naruto?**

**-hai**

**-¿donde esta?**

**-lo lleve a su departamento, y después me dirigí aquí para informarle a usted.**

**-¿estuvo contigo toda la noche?**

**-hai**

**-¿que te digo?, ¿ Por que estuvo contigo?**

**-bueno estuvimos platicando, es todo lo que hicimos.**

**-¿naruto estaba siendo poseído por el kiuby y este solo platico contigo?**

**-hai**

**-¿por qué?**

**-no sabría, responderle, yo estaba durmiendo y su presencia me despertó y bueno platicamos.**

**-¿de que platicaron?**

**-Hokage sama-** llamo la atención kakashi- **creo que debe de tranquilizarse y soltar a hinata porque la está dañando, ella hiso lo correcto, entretuvo al kiuby, dejo a naruto seguro en su casa y le está informando a usted, a si que tranquilícese.**

**-discúlpame hinata, pero me sorprende, lo que me has dicho, el kiuby pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, sin embargo lo que hiso fue acercase a ti, ¿te hiso daño?**

**-no-** estaba completamente roja, no podía decirle a la hokage de todo lo que hice con el kiuby, aun me sorprendía mi actitud, pero tenía que protegerlo al final de cuenta era naruto- **solo platicamos, el quiere un amigo en quien confiar, se siente perturbado por el cambio que él y naruto están pasando, y acudió ami, me platico de cómo se sentía, y que el entrenamiento no está funcionando, eso es todo, después se desmayo , y no ha despertado-** bueno era casi toda la verdad , esperaba que la hokage, diera mi nerviosismo como parte acostumbrada de mi carácter.

**De acuerdo hinata, en estos momentos iré a ver a naruto, sobra decir que no comentes esto con nadie, sabes perfectamente que si eso se llegara a saber todo el reconocimiento por el cual naruto ha luchado se vendría abajo, a nadie le gustaría saber que el kiuby puede controlar a naruto.**

**Por su puesto hokage, no diré nada, con su permiso me retiro**- le hice una reverencia a ella y al sensei kakashi. Y me retire del lugar.

**Es extraño que el kiuby allá hablado con hinata,-** Comento kakashi

**Lo sé, pero si analizas bien, el kiuby es desierta forma el subconsciente de naruto.**

**Que trata de querer decir Hokage-sama.**

**Muy fácil, naruto sabe que Hinata lo ama, ella se lo ha dicho y demostrado. Es obvio que si el kiuby salía estaría muy desconcertado, y no sabría como actuar , necesitaba que alguien lo entendiera, al final de cuenta el también tiene la personalidad de naruto, y acudió con la única persona que siempre lo ha apoyado.**

**Hinata-** dijo el sensei

**Así es, hinata será una pieza clave al parecer para poder mantener cierto control sobre el kiuby.-** declaro tsunade

**Espero que les guste, arigato y que estén bien. Comentarios plis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni hao, chicas aquí traigo otra continuación, ya saben estoy enfermita. Así que disculpen los horrores. Les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero con ansias su opinión de este capítulo. Ustedes son mi inspiración.**

**Segundo capitulo: la conversacion del kiuby con naruto.**

_Pensamientos de naruto_

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba cansado, en estos seis meses el chacra del kiuby estaba siendo absorbido por mi cuerpo, cuando la Hokage se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo, me mando a un entrenamiento especial para poder controlar al 100% al kiuby, pero cuál fue la sorpresa al darnos cuenta que esto era una batalla por mi cuerpo.

El kiuby se puede fusionar conmigo y crear un nuevo ser, pero también existe la posibilidad de que yo pueda absorberlo.

Pero en todo este tiempo lo único que he logrado ha sido que el kiuby quiera posesionarse de mi cuerpo, el desea ser libre y al parecer lo logro después de mucho intentarlo. Este ultimo pensamiento me hiso abrir los ojos.

Mire a mi alrededor y me percate de que estaba en mi departamento en konoha , ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar ahí?.

La puerta se abrió y apareció en el umbral kakashi sensei.

**-ya despertaste naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-yo, me duele la cabeza, deyabatto. **

Dicho esto trate de sentarme, pero todo dio vueltas y mejor me quede acostado en mi cama.

**-sensei ¿Por qué me trajo de nuevo a konoha?**

_Kakashi se acerco para poder ayudar al rubio a incorporarse pero al darse cuenta que no podía moverse, tomo un asiento para poder tener una plática con él. Que al parecer no recordaba nada._

**-¿hasta donde te acuerdas naruto?**

_Asiendo memoria, la cabeza la sentía estallar pero necesitaba recordar._

-**estábamos en esa isla entrenando y de repente me sentí cansado, ya no sentía nada y me dormí.**

**-pues bien te contare que el kiuby se posesiono de tu cuerpo y fue libre.**

_Dicho esto por su maestro , naruto abrió enorme mente sus ojos, el kiuby libre , eso sí que era malo ., por kami, ¿Qué hiso el kiuby siendo libre?. Con temor a preguntar la realizo._

**-¿que destrucción hice?**

**-no te preocupes, nada ha pasado, el kiuby viajo a una sorprendente velocidad para regresar a konoha, yo también pensé que querría algún tipo de venganza, pero sorprendentemente no ocasiono daño alguno, simplemente platico con una persona.**

Suspire tranquilo, entonces no había destruido nada, eso era bueno, pero tanta suerte no podría durar para siempre, y yo sabía que el kiuby saldría ahora que sabía que podía hacerlo, ¡diablos!, ¿Cómo le aria para controlarlo?, espera dijo que platico con alguien?

**-perdón sensei, ¿pero dijo que el kiuby atravesó todo el recorrido para platicar con alguien?**

**-así es , trata de hacer memoria naruto.**

_Dicho esto me dispuse a tratar de recordar, pero no podía. Nege con la cabeza._

-**discúlpeme sensei, pero no puedo recordar nada. ¿dígame con quien platique?**

**-con Hinata.**

_Entonces si me levante por inercia y me senté en la cama, ¡diablos!,¿ que le había hecho a Hinata?._

**-debe de haber un error,¿ por qué el kiuby platicaría con hinata?**

**-según nos dijo hinata, quería solo platicar con alguien que quisiera comprenderlo.**

**-¿por qué hinata?**

**-eso no lo sabemos, si alguien aquí sabría esa respuesta serias tu. Te traire algo de comer, e iré a visarle a la hokage que ya recuperaste la conciencia. **Dicho esto desapareció.

Me recosté nuevamente, y me quede sorprendido ante lo dicho por el sensei kakashi, ¿Cómo es posible que el kiuby, haya platicado con Hinata?, ¿Qué pensara ella ahora de que el monstro que hay en mi pueda andar libremente?, tenía tantas preguntas que solamente, el mismo kiuby podría responder, pues bien hablaría con él. Me concentre, respire profundo y viaje a mi interior en mi mente, donde un zorro muy sonriente me recibió.

**-hola mocoso, ¿como estas?**

**-¿Qué LE HICISTES A HINATA?**

**-NO ME GRITES, mejor toma asiento, tendremos una gran platica, por que, ¿por eso estas aquí verdad?**

-**así es , ¿ dime por que regresaste a konoha ?**

**- mira mocoso-** dicho esto salió de la cárcel donde siempre estaba serrado y tomo la forma de naruto, la diferencia eran los ojos rojos, hiso aparecer un asiento y se sentó enfrente del ojiazul.

_Naruto estaba impresionado de que el kiuby, haya roto el cello que lo tenía cautivo, entonces eso significaba que lo único que lo mantenía prisionero era mi cuerpo._

**-yo vine por mi luna, quería platicar con ella, sentirla cerca, respirar su aroma. ¡POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA.! **

_Espere todo tipo de situaciones que se presentaría si el kiuby salía de mi, pensaba naruto, pero nunca considero la posibilidad de que él estuviera enamorado y que lo que quisiera , fuera conocer en persona a quien había cautivado su corazón. Esto era completamente irreal y la verdad es que no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo_.

**-no creo nada de lo que me dices.**

**-pues no necesito que me creas mocoso, estoy arto de esta soledad, estoy arto de ser un espectador en tu vida, quiero vivir, quiero ser libre, quiero conocer el amor y a diferencia de ti, desde aquella vez que luna se te declaro en la batalla contra paint, yo si he pensado en ella.**

_Bueno debía de reconocer que lo que decía de cierta forma tenía sentido, pero no podía ser cierto, alguien como él no podía tener sentimientos._

-**sabes perfectamente que le traeríamos mas problemas que beneficios, si yo correspondiera sus sentimientos, además estábamos por empezar la cuarta guerra ninja y yo amaba a sakura.**

**-estoy de acuerdo en eso de que sería difícil la relación, también me pongo de tu parte con respecto a lo de la guerra, pero con la pelo de chicle no estoy de acuerdo. He vivido contigo durante estos veinte años, se perfectamente todo lo que has pasado, y déjame decirte que la rosadita siempre nos ha tratado con la punta del pie. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?**

**-se que sakura no están tierna como hinata, pero en el corazón no se manda.**

**-tu corazón esta atrofiado, luna siempre ha estado ahí, nunca la vimos, pero si te pones a pensar ella siempre nos apoyo desde un principio, siempre nos alentó, debió a su forma de ser fue que no nos dimos cuenta de su existencia, pero aun que sea atreves de las sombras nos amo, nos acepto, creyó en nosotros, se preocupaba por nosotros…**

**-por mí, dirás que no es lo mismo..**

-**eres más tonto de lo que pareces mocoso, ella siempre supo que tu no eras normal, ella te acepto tal y cual eres , y al hacer eso también me acepto a mí. Te acepto con todos tus defectos y virtudes.**

**-déjala en paz, no somos nadie para poder estar cerca de ella. Además en estos momentos tenemos que seguir con los cambios en el mundo ninja, es necesario realizar diversas actividades.**

**-al demonio con eso, siempre has pensado en lo demás pero nunca en ti, dime mocoso, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero sueño?.**

**-ser el mejor hokage de konoja.**

**-no me mientas a mí, eso realmente no es lo que mas deseas.**

**-claro que sí.**

**-no, yo se que tu verdadero sueño, es crear algo realmente tuyo, ser reconocido por los tuyos, lo que tu mas deseas , ¡es una familia!.**

**-ya soy reconocido, y pertenezco a konoja, seré dentro de poco hokage y lo de una familia propia se dará con el tiempo.**

**-mocoso,¿ a quien tratas de engañar?, ¿a mí?, yo sé perfectamente que lo que dices no te llena, de nada te sirve lo que tienes por qué sientes realmente que algo mas te falta. Hablas de tiempo cuando este es relativo, mañana o dentro de 5 minutos podrías morir, nada te asegura tener tiempo, yo he vivido por muchisisimo tiempo y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, he sufrido tanto o más que tu y sabes ¡se acabo!." Quiero a mi luna a mi lado, la amo y peleare por ella."**

**-¿estás loco?, ¿por que te has obsesionado con hinata?**

**-no es obsesión, mocoso, quiero vivir el amor, quiero ser feliz, quiero sentirme vivo, y si para eso tengo que pasar sobre ti lo haré.**

**-pues yo no te lo permitiré.**

**-¿y cómo piensas detenerme?, date cuenta que ya no me puedes controlar y no existe en el mundo alguien que pueda contra mí.**

**-le diré a la vieja hokage, que me encierre, tiene que haber alguna forma , pero no le pondrás un dedo encima a hinata.**

**-¡te atreves a tratar de separarme de ella y me conocerás!, por que si tú haces o dices algo de lo que hemos platicado aquí, destruiré a konoja en mi siguiente posesión. Y no creo que llegues hacer Hokage, por que no abra más aldea.**

**-¿me estas amenazando?**

**-tómalo como quieras mocoso, eso sí, ¡cuando vuelvas abrir los ojos ten en cuenta que todo podría estar destruido.!**

**-como puedo estar yo seguro que no aras eso, nada me garantiza la seguridad de la aldea.**

**-hagamos un trato, has que la hokage me permita andar libre y yo a cambio te prometo nada de destrucción, simplemente cuando sea libre pasare mi tiempo con luna.**

-**no pienso exponer a hinata.**

**-déjame decirte que a luna no le soy tan indiferente.**

**-¿que es lo que tratas de decir?**

**-véalo tu mismo, siempre dicen que más vale una imagen a mil palabras.**

_Dicho esto por el kiuby permitió a naruto recordar lo que sucedió cuando platico con su luna, y tal como espero el mocoso se puso de un tono más rojo que la sangre._

**-¡pervertido!, ¿cómo te a través a tocarla de esa manera?**

**- te puedo asegurar que no le molesto tanto, así, como vez y te darás cuenta que ella acepto conocerme, así que quiero todas las facilidades de estar con ella, sino simplemente destruyo todo. dime que decides.**

**-te estás aprovechando de sus sentimientos asía mi, es injusto lo que haces.**

**-en la guerra y en el amor todo es válido.**

**-no te apoyare.**

**-pues bien sufre las consecuencias. **

_Fue lo último que escucho del kiuby, ya que cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en la realidad. No podía permitir que el kiuby se saliera con la suya, tenía que ver una manera de encerrarlo, aun que para eso el también sufriera, así que con este pensamiento se cambio de ropa, y se dispuso a ir a las oficinas de la hokage, tenía que infórmale que era él era un peligro. Aun me sentía algo mareado, así que tranquilo me dispuse a llegar ante la vieja, cuál fue mi sorpresa al chocar con alguien y que esta me abrazara evitando así que me callera, el olor a jazmín llego a mí, y mi cuerpo reacciono, se permitió ser guiado por ella hasta un árbol donde nos sentamos, ya que yo había llegado al bosque, era el camino más fácil de seguir para llegar a mi destino. Aun tenía los ojos serrados, me sentía tan mal._

-**naruto –kun, ¿por que saliste de tu casa si estas así?**

_Su voz tan cálida izo latir mi corazón, levante la vista y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos, el muy maldito zorro, tenía razón, se parecía a la luna, su cabello contrastaba con el tono pálido de su piel, y me daban tantas ganas de tocarlo y saber si era tan suave como se veía._

-**hinata, yo tengo que llegar con la hokage, el zorro se puede liberar en cualquier momento y quiero pedirle que me encierre. ¡No soy alguien de confianza en estos momentos.!**

_Hinata se sorprendió de las palabras de naruto, ayer en la noche el kiuby platico con ella y lo que decía el rubio no tenía nada que ver con eso. De repente sintió el cambio de chacra y cuando naruto alzo de nuevo sus ojos, ahora eran rojos._

**-hola luna**

-**kiuby-sama,¿ que es lo que sucede.?**

**-el mocoso y yo tuvimos una plática, y no me creyó nada, piensa que quiero destruir la aldea, cuando lo único que realmente deseo es pasar tiempo contigo. Ahora iba rumbo a las oficinas de la hokage, el muy estúpido no está siendo razonable, si hace lo que quiere hacer, destruirá su futuro. ¿Verdad que tu si me crees luna?**

_Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, tenía que ayudarlos a ambos, kami ilumíname, el kiuby me sostenía las manos, y de repente me abrazo. Me sentía bien y sobre todo sabía que era sincero, el no quería dañar a nadie._

**-kiuby sama, permítame hablar de nuevo con naruto, yo lo haré recapacitar, confié en mi.**

_El kiuby la miro fijamente y se inclino a darle un beso rápido._

**-por su puesto luna, dejo al mocoso en tus manos.**

_Lo volví a recostar sobre el árbol, espere 5 minutos y después de ese tiempo abrió sus ojos, azules como el cielo. _

**-¿volvio verdad?**

**-si, no pongas esa cara de angustia naruto-kun, ¿como te abras dado cuenta no sucedió nada malo?, él dice que no le crees, pero lo único que desea es estar a mi lado 0/0.**

**-no puedo exponerte hinata.**

**-déjame ayudarte, el kiuby me quiere a mí, y yo quiero ayudarlos a ambos.**

_Naruto estaba sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de hinata, pero él no se podía aprovechar de ella, así que negó con la cabeza._

-**naruto mírame, confía en mí, yo cuidare de ambos, permíteme ayudarte, permíteme estar a tu lado, no estás solo , yo quiero estar contigo.**

_Sus palabras tocaron su alma, deseaba tanto decir que sí. Y se sorprendió cuando hinata lo abrazo._

**-déjame compartir tu carga, déjame ser para ti tu refugio, déjame impulsarte así como tú lo has sido para mí. Te ruego que confíes en mí, yo te prometo cuidar de ambos. No puedes echar a perder todo lo que has conseguido, pronto serás hokage, esto solo es una de las tantas batallas que libraras en tu vida, yo se que los dos llegaran a un acuerdo, y nadie será herido.**

_Abrace más a hinata, y llore, me desahogue de toda esta responsabilidad que sentía en exceso. Entre mis sollozos le abrí mi corazón a la única persona con la que siempre había contado._

**-no quiero perderme, no quiero ser el monstro que todos decían que era. Quiero vivir.**

**-y vivirás naruto-kun, yo se que lo único que necesitas es poder ponerse de acuerdo los dos.**

**-gracias hinata y confiare en ti, **

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento. _


	3. nadien sabe lo que tiene

**Ni hao!. Hola amigis , espero que estén bien. yo reportándome , jajaja, he subido continuación en todas mis historias, estoy feliz por eso. Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios me encantan. Gracias mil gracias. Es para ustedes el capitulo, espero no decepcionarlas. En fin comencemos.**

_Dedicado a sam9840 , su historia desato mi imaginación, ya que mi musa tenía demasiadas ideas y no sabía encausarlas. Gracias._

_**Los personajes de naruto no son mios. T-T. yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

**Capitulo 3.- Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.**

_Voces se escuchaban cerca, abrí los ojos, pero volví serrarlos, me sentía mareado. Mi atención se centro en la conversación que se desarrollaba en la habitación. Reconocí inmediatamente quienes platicaban._

**-debes de estar cansada hinata, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?.-** repetía por milésima vez la chica de ojos verdes.

**- no estoy cansada sakura-chan, además quiero estar presente cuando naruto-kun despierte.-** declaro hinata.

-**naruto no despertara, no lo ha hecho en toda una semana, sus signos vitales son muy irregulares, no creo que hoy sea diferente, pero si pasa algo te aviso**-una vena empezaba a crecer en el rostro de sakura, la cual llevaba toda esa semana intentando deshacerse de hinata, ella no quería competencia por el amor del chico**.-¿no te regañara tu padre por estar aquí?**

_Harta del comportamiento de la compañera de naruto hablo con molestia._

**-no te preocupes por mí, no hay nada de malo que yo esté aquí.** –mire por primera vez a sakura fríamente-**no me iré sakura, el único que puede prohibirme que yo esté aquí es naruto, así que con tu permiso seguiré velando su sueño.**

_Sakura se sorprendió del comportamiento y actitud de hinata._

-¡**tu no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí con él!**- dijo altaneramente sakura- **no eres nada para naruto,¡ nunca lo serás!,¡ así que retírate!.**

_Hinata se sintió mal ante las palabras de sakura, pero ella prometió estar con él, y lo cumpliría._

-**estas equivocada,-**replico –**naruto kun es un gran amigo, y yo quiero apoyarlo. No veo nada de malo en eso.**

-¿**no entiendes verdad?, discúlpame que te lo diga así, ¡pero te vez mal aquí!, no eres nada para él, más que una conocida, así que evítate los comentarios desafortunados.**

_Las lágrimas se podían apreciar en los ojos de hinata, ¿Por qué sakura se comportaba así?_

**-"me ama a mi hinata, hazte a la idea."**

_Sus palabras fueron crueles, pero lo que mas dolía, era la verdad._

**-luna-** se escucho la voz de naruto.

_Rápidamente sakura izo a un lado a hinata, se acerco a la cama del rubio, él cual al ver a quien estaba enfrente de él, descargo demasiado chacra intencionalmente, lo que hiso que la rosadita así la llamaba él, recibiera toques eléctricos que la izo retroceder de la cama, donde estaba el chico._

_Hinata se percato del chacra rojo, se seco las lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios._

"_Puede que naruto este enamorado de sakura, pero por muy increíble que sea una parte importante de él, solamente la quería a ella."_

**-¡¿cómo te atreves a herirme?, sabes he estado toda una semana preocupada por ti!**- reclamo la rosada, después se percato de los cambios que presentaba el rubio**-¡naruto tus ojos son rojos y tu chacra es increíble!, te vez bien**-dijo un poco más calmada**-déjame checarte**

_Pero en el momento que trato de acercarse, el kiuby no lo permitió, las descargas de nuevo se hicieron presentes._

¿_Cómo el mocoso soportaba a la gritona esta?, ¡por kami!, nada mas de verla se le revolvía el estomago. Además la muy rosada trato muy mal a luna. Al acordarse de este detalle el chacra volvió a descargar su energía sobre ella._

**¿Por qué haces esto naruto**?-reclamo nuevamente sakura- ¡**contrólate!, no te comportes como un crio si solo te voy a revisar.**

**-no te quiero cerca**-respondió el kiuby.

**-¿qué dices?** – dijo incrédula sakura, no creía las palabras dichas por el rubio.

_Hinata solo observaba desde la entrada de la habitación la escena, pero cuando se percato de las intenciones del kiuby, llamo su atención._

**-naruto kun ¿Cómo te sientes?**

_La mirada roja del chico se poso en ella, y automáticamente su ser se dulcifico._

**-luna-**dijo llamándola y estiro su mano para que la tomara.

_Hinata entro a la habitación, lentamente tomo su mano y se sentó en la silla donde había pasado la semana entera._

_Sakura estaba en shock, _

**-¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿por qué tanta familiaridad?**

_La mirada del kiuby asía ella, la dejo a un más perturbada._

**-nada que te interese saber**-respondió fríamente**- y además una simple aclaración, nunca te he dado el derecho de nada, asía mi persona. No eres nada mío para que te tomes atribuciones que no tienes. Así que mejor retírate, no quiero ver tu cara.**

_Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a hinata y con la mano derecha borro el rastro de lágrimas de su luna. Ella se sonrojo. Se escucho un portazo sonar._

**-se va a caer este lugar si sigue así.-**comento tratando de sonar alegre. El kiuby

_Hinata le regalo una sonrisa_

**-como te encuentras ¿ kiuby sama.?**

**-algo mareado-**se recostó de nuevo pero aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas-¿**es cierto que he dormido una semana?**

-**así es, ¿cómo están los dos?, ¿saben que origino esto?-**

_El kiuby tenía la mirada viendo el techo como tratando de encontrar la forma de explicar lo que sucedía._

**-bueno el mocoso se había resistido mucho al cambio, es como cuando tapas algo y solo fluye una pequeña cantidad del liquido, lo demás no puede salir porque algo le obstruye el paso, pues bien, platicaste con él y quitaste el tapón, el liquido fluyo por completo, esto ocasiono estragos en nuestro cuerpo, yo soy más fuerte que él, así que por eso me desperté primero.-**al ver su cara de angustia por el rubio continuo-**Pero no te preocupes , él está bien, por primera vez esta completamente dormido recuperando fuerzas así que- **se sentó, se acerco a hinata que estaba completamente roja por su cercanía y le sonrió**-tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. – **y unió sus labios a los suyos.

_Hinata respondió suavemente, era fácil acostumbrarse a este tipo de caricias, y más cuando quieres recibirlas. Pero no debía de aprovecharse de la situación así que se alejo de él._

-**no debemos hacer esto, alguien podría vernos-** susurro hinata completamente roja.

**-a ti te importa?-**el kiuby veía como ella tenía la cabeza agachada y ocultaba su mirada, pero respondió su pregunta negando con la cabeza- **entonces que tiene de malo?**

**-no quiero ocasionarle problemas a naruto-kun.**

**-no te entiendo**

_Ella se atrevió a mirarlo._

**-el ama a sakura, y si ella nos ve, pues no tendrá oportunidad con ella.**

_El kiuby estallo en risa._

-**jajjaja, no te preocupes por eso, la rosada no puede competir contigo, el mocoso no cree en el amor que ella le profesa, y tu le gustas. Además sabe que tú y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Sé que ahora que te conozca se le terminara por caer la venda de los ojos, y te vera como la hermosa mujer que eres-**dicho esto volvió a besarla.

_Pero se separo más rápido de lo que quería, al parecer el comité de bienvenida venia por él._

**-se están acercando, ¿vámonos?**

**-¿de quienes hablas?** Pregunto hinata.

**- la hokage y los dos maestros del mocoso, de seguro vienen por mí.**

**-bueno tarde o temprano tienes que platicar con ellos.**

_El kiuby la miro incrédulamente._

**-¿platicar?**

**-si, si deseas tener la vida de naruto mientras tengas su cuerpo, debes demostrarle que eres una persona de confianza.**

**-¿tu crees que me crean?**

**-bueno, puede ser difícil, pero tienes algo a tu favor.**

**-¿que? **

**-pues hasta el momento no has ocasionado daño alguno a nadie, eso habla bien de ti, solo quieres vivir. ¿Quién te puede recriminar eso?, todo ser vivo siente esa necesidad.**

_Él le regalo una gran sonrisa y otro beso más._

**-por eso te amo luna.**

_Ella estaba completamente roja._

**-trata de hablarles con respeto, y expón tu caso. Yo estaré contigo. **

**-de acuerdo prometo portarme bien. Por ti todo.**

_Eran hermosas las palabras de él, pensaba hinata. Como era posible que un ser tan tierno y que solo deseaba vivir, fuera el gran demonio más fuerte y destructivo del planeta._

_La puerta se abrió, y entro la hokage acompañada de los sensei yamato y kakashi._

_Hinata hiso la reverencia correspondiente ante ellos. Y se quedo junto a la cama._

_El kiuby suspiro ante lo que venía._

**-buenas tarde vieja-**ups no fue un buen comienzo.

_La hokage abrió los ojos sorprendida de la transformación de naruto, a quien tenía enfrente era al kiuby, el peor de todos los demonios._

**-tomare eso como un error de desorientación-**informo la hokage.

**-pues bien, nunca me han gustado los rodeos prefiero ser claro y conciso, pregunta lo que quieras saber.**

_Las tres personas que acababan de llegar se asombraron de la colaboración del kiuby, si no fuera por sus ojos dirían que es naruto._

**¿Dónde está naruto?.-** pregunto la líder de konoja.

_El kiuby le contesto lo mismo que le platico a hinata. Y la hokage estaba sorprendida por los hechos. Los dos sensei estaban cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, sorprendidos por la declaración del kiuby._

**¿Que es lo que vas hacer ahora que eres libre?-** pregunto nuevamente tsunade

_El kiuby sonrió._

**Yo simplemente seguiré con la vida que tiene el mocoso, no quiero causar daño alguno, el pronto será hokage y si esto se llega a saber, por todo lo que ha luchado se vendrá abajo. Así que no me conviene. Porque yo solo quiero ser libre. **

**-¿esperas que te crea que no tienes intención de destruir konoja?** – replico la hokage.

_El kiuby miro seriamente a la vieja que tenía enfrente, ¿es que no ha escuchado nada de lo que dijo?. Tenía que tranquilizarse, todo era por estar libre junto a luna, la cual se mantenía callada a lado de él. Pero sentía su apoyo._

**-¿has mirado a tu alrededor?, tengo más de una semana que puedo ser libre en el cuerpo del mocoso, mínimo me he posesionado de el mas de 4 veces, y tu aldea esta completa. No quiero la destrucción de konoja, quiero vivir en konoja, a final de cuentas, soy un ninja de konoja.**

_La hokage miro detenidamente al kiuby, era posible que la transformación de ellos dos ya estuviera asiendo efecto, por lo tanto empezaban hacerse uno solo, por eso es que el kiuby actuaba igual que naruto, esa era la explicación más lógica. Además tenía que reconocer el hecho de que la aldea no había sufrido daño alguno._

_El sensei yamato tomo la palabra._

**-hay que darle un voto de confianza, no ha hecho nada de que acusarlo.**

**-estoy de acuerdo con él, hokage sama, si nadie se entera que él es el kiuby, naruto estará a salvo de todo**- apoyo kakashi sensei.

-**yo también creo en sus palabras** – declaro hinata, llamando la atención de la hokage, la cual se percato de la mirada que le brindo el kiuby a la chica.

**-aprecio a naruto, el ha hecho mucho por mí, por todos y por la aldea, si es cierto lo que dices, significa que él cree que no aras nada inapropiado, así que confiare en todos, pero sobre todo en él.-** declaro la hokage muy seriamente, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

**-no se preocupe, tiene mi palabra, nadie notara la diferencia de mi y naruto. Prometo tener en control mis poderes. **

**-entonces dime, ¿por que atacaste a sakura?, te prohíbo andar lastimando a mas ninjas.**

**- la rosadita-**hinata lo piñizco-**digo sakura, agredió a luna y después a mí, yo no causare problemas, pero ella es muy agresiva y eso me saco de mis casillas, no sé como el mocoso la soporta, yo no la aguanto, ni Toledo, por favor aléjela de mi o no respondo si me trata mal.**

**- de acuerdo hablare con ella, sobre su comportamiento violento asía ti. Ahora permíteme revisarte.**

_La revisión de la vieja, no duro mucho checo todo mi cuerpo y se percato que todo estaba en orden._

**-cuando podre salir, dattebayo.**

**-pues no veo ningún inconveniente naruto, puedes retirarte cuando lo decidas-**dijo empezando a salir de la habitación-**eso si**-llamo la atención del kiuby-**tendrás que lidiar con los mismos trabajos que realiza naruto, y tiene mucho papeleo retrasado, así que te espero mañana temprano en mi oficina para que te pongas al corriente, ya sabes él se está preparando para ser hokage, y no será nada sencillo**.- dicho esto se retiro.

**- mañana a las 4 de la tarde te espero, para practicar con los jóvenes ambu, no llegues tarde, y que te recuperes, adiós-** se retiro kakashi.

_Una sonrisa a pareció en los labios de yamato sensei._

-**conmigo tienes que estar al medio dia, para terminar de ver los limites territoriales de konoja, ya sabes tenemos que checar el sistema de seguridad. Asi que nos vemos, hasta luego hyuuga.**

_Al ver como ellos salían, un suspiro salió de hinata que se derrumbo en la silla. Lo habían logrado, el kiuby tomaría la vida de naruto cuando él se posesionara de su cuerpo._

**-aun no me creen luna.-** replico el chico.

**-es normal pero con hechos te los ganaras-** una sonrisa hermosa le regalo su luna.

**-entonces déjame cambiarme y nos vamos dattebayo, tengo tanta hambre.-** replico el rubio mientras saltaba de la cama en dirección donde se encontraba su ropa. Hinata se desmayo de la impresión de verle las pompas al chico, debido a que la bata de hospital que traía no estaba bien amarrada XD.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-p0-'0

**¿Cómo esta naruto maestra?-** pregunto sakura

**El está bien sakura-** suspiro, se encontraban en el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto del rubio- **ya sabes su cambio de chacra es normal, por lo que a lo mejor se altere un poco su comportamiento.**

_Sakura estaba enfrente de su maestra y podía percibir que algo no estaba del todo bien._

**-entonces, ¿por qué me trata así?, ¿por qué esta con hinata?**

**-sakura, trata de calmarte, no debes de portarte tan temperamental con él.**

**-es que él, no me quiere cerca, y yo solo quiero recuperara el tiempo perdido**- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz muy suave.

_La hokage estaba en aprieto, sakura muy tarde se había dado cuenta de que correspondía a los sentimientos de naruto, este por su parte no le creía nada a la chica y ahora naruto y el kiuby confiaban plenamente en hinata, la cual siempre lo amo. El amor era la complicación más difícil de la vida._

**-te hablo de mujer a mujer, porque ya no eres una niña, con golpes no solucionas nada. Si quieres conquistarlo es con afecto ya lo has maltratado mucho durante estos 20 años.**

_Sakura se quedo pensativa ante las palabras de su maestra._

**-pero es que, me dan celos de hinata, ella me lo puede robar**

-**nadie te quita algo cuando en verdad te pertenece sakura-** dicho esto le puso una mano en el hombro- **hinata siempre ha estado ahí, no le replica, no lo molesta, no lo maltrata, solo quiere cuidarlo y apoyarlo dime si tú fueras él, ¿cómo actuarias?.**

_Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos esmeraldas, la hokage tenía razón, ella fue acabando con el amor del chico, pero lo recuperaría, costara lo que costara._

**-no me daré por vencida, sensei soy un ninja y una de las mejores. Nunca hubiera llegado hacer, lo que soy si me rindiera tan fácilmente.**

_La hokage negó con la cabeza._

**-no veas a naruto como una obsesión sakura, sino como el hombre con el que quieres estar. Yo no te puedo obligar a que actúes diferente de lo que quieres hacer, pero date cuenta que a veces no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Naruto se merece ser feliz.**

_Dicho esto se escucho que se abría la puerta donde se encontraba el susodicho, el cual salió tomado de la mano con una sonrojada hinata que venía de tras de él._

_Sakura y tsunade se sorprendieron al verlos._

**-¿a dónde vas?,** pregunto la hokage.

**-me distes de alta abuela, así que llevare a hinata a comer rameen. Tengo que recuperar energías, nos vemos mañana.**

_Hinata le izo uno reverencia a las dos y siguió siendo arrastrada por el rubio._

**-ni me hablo-**dijo tristemente un par de ojos verdes que veía como el chico que por tanto tiempo la amo, le sonreía a otra mujer.

-**sakura todos tenemos nuestra oportunidad, y si no la aprovechamos cuando debemos nos podemos arrepentir por no habernos arriesgado.**

0/0/0-0-0-0-0-o-o-0

_El kiuby suspiro cuando salieron del hospital, que bien se sentía ser libre._

**-vamos luna , no fue para tanto , si casi no vistes nada de mi**.-y con una sonrisa maliciosa y voz alta mente sexual-**pero si quieres puedes verme completo.**

_Hinata no creía lo que el rubio le decía._

_Este se percato de que volvería a desmallarse, por lo que la sostuvo._

**-jajajjaj, luna yo solo jugaba, aun que claro mi oferta sigue en pie.**

_Ella se soltó de su abrazo._

**-no juegues conmigo, no me gusta.**

_El alzo sus manos en forma de aceptación._

**-de acuerdo dattebayo, me comportare, anda vamos a comer. Guía me porque no se por donde es.**

_En el trayecto del hospital al pequeño restaurante preferido de naruto, hinata le enseñaba al kiuby donde quedaba cada cosa, él la llevaba abrazada, esto ocasionaba que la chica estuviera nerviosa y muy roja. El pueblo los veía con una sonrisa en los labios, todos los saludaban y ellos respondían gustosamente. Sabían que hinata siempre estuvo enamorada del rubio, la consideraban una gran mujer y de muy buena familia, era digna del héroe de konoja " futuro hokage"._

**-te das cuenta luna que ellos no notan la diferencia**- reflexiono el kiuby.

**-no tienen por qué temer, tu nunca les arias daño- **le dijo ella.

**-se siente bien ser aceptado!.**

**-lo se – **

**-no permitiere que nada arruine esta oportunidad que tengo.**

-**solo tú podrías arruinarla, si incumples con tu promesa pero como sé que no es así, no hay problema.**

_Dicho esto llegaron a su destino, el señor del rameen se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos._

**-valla naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.**

_El kiuby centro su atención ante el sujeto que tenía enfrente._

**-viejo estaba entrenando y no hace mucho que llegue.**

**-si eso escuche, el resultado de ese entrenamiento te ara más fuerte, y te cambia el aspecto, pero yo te veo igual**-cuando se fijo bien en el no le dio importancia al tono de sus ojos-**solo cambiaste el tono de ojos.**

**-¿naruto?-**le dijo la hija del viejo**-te quedan mejor lo ojos azules.**

**-jajjaja , a veces lo tendré así, de pende de mi chacra**.- se izo el indiferente ante el tema-**viejo tengo tanta hambre , ¿Qué no sabré si te alcanzara todo el rameen que tienes para que me llene?**

**-jajajja, no cambias naruto y hoy surtí la despensa así que dudo mucho que puedas con ella-**le sonrió el dueño del local.

**-pido un gran plato para comenzar ¿y tu hinata?**

_La chica había observado el comportamiento del kiuby, el cual era idéntico al de naruto, y confirmo una vez más que el kiuby no era una mala persona._

-**yo quiero lo mismo.**

**-salen dos platos grandes para comenzar, la casa invita los primeros.**

**-gracias.-** dijeron los dos jóvenes ninjas.

_Una hora después Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, el kiuby se había comido 14 platos de rameen, ella no había pasado del primero._

_No se percataron de la mirada de cierta chica de cabello rosado que los espiaba._

**-uf, comí mucho-**el kiuby voltio a ver a su compañera, la cual había estada muy silenciosa.

**-Baya naruto,-**dijo el viejo-¿**te comiste todo eso?**

**-no es nada-**respondió el rubio-**luna acércate tienes algo en tu cara,¿ que no sé, que es?**

_La chica en su ingenuidad no se percato de las intenciones del kiuby, el cual sonreía internamente._

**-¿que tengo?-**pregunto.

**-acércate mas luna-**le pidió-**no veo bien.**

_Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, el termino la distancia que los separaba y la beso enfrente de todo el que estaba ahí presente._

_El silencio reino mientras sucedía el acontecimiento._

Hinata respondió, lentamente, nada excesivo, él se separo y pego su frente con la de ella.

**-ahora si, ¡sabes tus besos son el mejor postre!.**

_La chica estaba en completo shock, la falta de aire se presentaba en su cuerpo. _

**-naruto no sabía que tu y hinata eran novios**-suspiro la hija del viejo.

**-es cierto, los felicito hacen una bonita pareja.- **sonrió el dueño del local.

**-verdad que si dattebayo**-y grito con su melodiosa voz- **así que no se sorprendan que dentro de poco su apellido deje de ser hyuuga. ¡HINATA UZUMAKI! suena mejor, ¿ no les parece?.- **Esto lo decía mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su luna, la cual, al percatarse del significado de las palabras del rubio, termino por desmallarse.

_Sakura vio y escucho perfectamente todo. No podía ser verdad. Ella recuperara a naruto. _

_Pero las palabras de su maestra sonaron nuevamente en su mente_

"_nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde."._

Hasta aquí llego, jajaja no se como me quedo, pero díganme ustedes, asi que espero con ansias sus comentarios. Ya saben ustedes son mi musa.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Fabiola bruja de oz, Artemis-akaiyume, ahair snape black, chicxulubkukulkan, reikon shiten, niknok19, drake 99999, natsumihhrnh, nesumy 19 oz, kai 260, yannin, hinata sama 198.

Mil gracias.


	4. lo problematico del amor

_**Ni hao.- como están ¿?, espero que súper, pues yo reportándome con todos, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia y ya saben si tienen preguntas con gusto, se las responderé. Mil gracias por leer, el capitulo espero que les guste, es con todo mi corazón.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto no son míos.- T-T, yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo 4:- lo problemático del amor**_

_La suave briza del viento tocaba su cara, el refugio donde estaba durmiendo era cálido, el aroma a bosque y menda inundaba todo el lugar, suspire, me sentía tan protegida, me recosté aun mas, no quería abrir los ojos, podía pasar toda una eternidad así._

_Pero los últimos momentos del día llegaron a mí, entonces abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue una chamarra naranja con negro, medí cuenta que era abrazada por naruto._

**-¿luna te sientes bien?-**pregunto preocupado el kiuby, sabía que la chica era propensa a los desmayos cuando naruto estaba cerca y se sentía bien, saber que no solamente él provocaba eso en ella-**discúlpame, no debí de ser tan efusivo, pero es que eso fue lo que salió de mi corazón dattebayo.**

_Hinata aun en estado de shock por la cercanía y palabras no salía de sus pensamientos._

**-¿me desmaye?-**contesto ella separándose un poco del abrazo y se tallo con las manos los ojos. Al mirar a su alrededor, se asombro de donde están.

**-¡te gusta verdad dattebayo¡-**dijo fijando su mirada al paisaje que tenían enfrente, ellos estaban en las cabezas de las estatuas de konoha, para ser mas preciso en la del cuarto y desde ahí se podía apreciar toda la aldea.

_El atardecer reinaba el cielo, tonos naranjas, rojos, y azules contrastaban en el, se podía apreciar una que otra estrella, en la aldea las personas se veían algo pequeñas desde esa altura, las luces de la pequeña villa empezaban a prenderse, todo era una mezcla de colores magníficos, el aire frio anunciaba la noche . Pronto aria su aparición la luna._

_Hinata y el kiuby presenciaban todo, como un hermoso escenario. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, simplemente disfrutaron del lugar y compañía del otro._

**-sabes luna, ¡esto es genial!**-dijo el kiuby quien toda vía mantenía medio abrazada a hinata, él estaba sentado en la roca y apoyado sobre otra, hinata se encontraba sobre el rezago de él , apreciando la vista, el la abrazo mas-"**si pidiera un deseó, seria que este momento durara toda una eternidad."**

_Hinata volteo a verlo, le encantaba lo romántico y tierno que podía ser con ella. Él le tomo la barbilla y la beso. Desde que Provo el néctar de sus labios era imposible no quererla devorarla._

_Se disfrutaron, se acariciaban con los labios y la intensidad creció. La falta de oxigeno se presento. Los dos pegaron su frente. Sus respiraciones y cuerpos estaban exaltados. Abrieron los ojos hinata aprecio el color rojo con destellos azules y kiuby/naruto, quedaron cautivados a la imagen de la bella mujer que tenían enfrente. Ella le sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla suavemente._

**-¿cuál es tu máximo sueño?.-** pregunto el kiuby volviendo como estaban antes del beso, apreciando el paisaje.

_¿Mi máximo sueño? pensó Hinata. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Podría ella confesarle a él, lo que más añoraba sin soñar como una aprovechada?_

**-¿por qué no me contestas?.-** cuestiono el kiuby abrazándola mas fuerte.- **puedes confiar en mí como yo confió en ti luna, entre nosotros dos no habrá malos entendidos y esto solo se puede evitar con una muy buena comunicación.**

_Las palabras maduras dichas por él, la hiso recapacitar, para ella era muy difícil poder expresarse, siempre había sido demasiado tímida, ¡pero era cierto!, si él confiaba en ella sus pensamientos, ella hablaría con el corazón._

**-"una familia" –**dijo tímidamente-**lo que mas desearía, es una familia propia, un lugar donde fuera aceptada tal y como soy, me encantaría una casa pequeña, muchos hijos**-se sonrojo mas por confesar sus sentimientos- **alguien que me amara tanto como yo a él**—dicho esto lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos.

_Sus miradas se encontraron, el volvió a besarla y ella gustosa correspondió. Cuando se separaron, él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, de esas en donde sabes que él es perfecto para ti._

**-entonces tienes el mismo sueño que nosotros luna-** se levanto junto con ella, los dos parados, él volteo a ver la torre hokage. Hinata se dio cuenta a donde centraba su atención**.-¡sabes iremos con la vieja hokage y le diremos que nos casaremos ahorita**!-ella no salía del asombro de sus palabras. Pero cuando él iba a, emprender el camino, ella llamo su atención.

**-¡No podemos hacer eso!-** replico hinata tomándolo de su chamarra y mirándolo furiosa.

**-¿por qué no?-**luna se veía a un más hermosa molesta, pensaba el kiuby

**-¡por qué no podemos tomar esa decisión sin consultar a naruto!-**dijo completamente sonrojada la ninja, imaginándose como seria, que el día de mañana, el rubio cuando despertara se enterara que estaba unido de por vida con ella, no no no, negó rotundamente.

**-luna tu eres la mejor mujer que pueda existir**-dijo alzándole la barbilla y mirándola fijamente-**el mocoso no puede encontrar a nadie más, tú no tienes comparación. Y el aceptaría encantado, por que para mí, por cómo va él, se va a quedar a vestir santos.**

_La tentación de aceptar era impensable naruto debía escoger a su pareja, un matrimonio es algo serio y una es un decisión conjunta. _

_Ella solo quería que él la conociera, quería que la tratara y que se diera cuenta del gran amor que tenia por él , quería luchar, pero por las buenas, sin ventajas más que el amor que le profesaba_

**-¿que tanto piensas?,** **enserio podíamos platicar con la vieja, estoy seguro que aceptaría, o es que acaso tu clan por ser heredera no te lo permitiría.-** el kiuby sintió como el cuerpo de ella se puso tenso cuando menciono a su clan- **¿qué pasa con ellos luna**?- le agarro ambos brazos para que dirigiera su atención a él.

_Ella lo miro y suspiro, era cierto naruto no sabía que ella ya no era la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Lo miro resuelta, para nada era una vergüenza, ser solamente un miembro más de la rama principal._

-**no soy la heredera del clan, mi hermana hanabi es quien estará al frente, sentemos de nuevo te platicare-**dicho esto lo galo para volverse colocar como están sentados antes, sus piro,- **cuando termino la guerra yo fui herida gravemente**-el kiuby la volvió abrazar y ella apoyo su cara en su pecho los latidos del corazón del chico le daban la tranquilidad suficiente para armarse de valor-**nadie se entero que quede en estado de coma, por más de 8 meses fue así, el clan lo mantuvo en secreto, ni la hokage se entero de esto, todo era interno, como no había un pronostico favorecedor , ellos acordaron que Hanabi fuera la heredera, además que era más conveniente por que ella es más fuerte, así que se hiso lo que era necesario, ella ahorita toma el control en algunas cosas, y déjame decirte que no lo hace nada mal, en este tiempo ha crecido mucho y hasta somos amigas. Ella cambiara muchas cosas en el clan a medida que pueda y neji la respalda. Yo soy simplemente Hinata Hyuuga, pertenezco a la primera familia, pero de ahí nada más. Se podría decir que solamente vivo ahí, por que no me permiten intervenir en nada, mi papa me defendió cuando el clan quiso quitarme el byakugan, pero él no se lo permitió, me sorprendí mucho, ahí me di cuenta que el me estima, incluso estaba pensando en mudarme a veces es algo incomodo estar ahí por los viejos del clan, por que todos los demás son buenos conmigo.**

_El kiuby no emitió palabra alguna, solo abrazaba mas a hinata y pensaba en la vida que ella tenía. Esa mujer tan tranquila, podría decirse sumisa , algo rara, pero de un gran corazón. Era alguien increíblemente fuerte._

**-soy libre y eso no tiene precio, por eso comprendo tu necesitad de libertad, todos deseamos eso. – **sentía los ojos pesados, toda la semana estuvo en desvela pendiente de naruto y el kiuby, ahora su cuerpo resentía el desgaste físico. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse se coloco mejor en el pecho del chico y suspiro.

_El kiuby sintió como hinata fue bajando la voz, pero no era por timidez sino por cansancio._

**-¿estuviste toda la semana al pendiente de naruto verdad?**

_Ella somnolienta no noto el disgusto en la voz del kiuby._

**-me preocupaban los dos…**

**-en serio.-**pregunto incrédulo

**-si.- **fue lo último que dijo la chica.

_El la abrazo y noto como ella se quedo perdidamente dormida. No quería separarse de ella, pero si seguían a la intemperie ambos caerían enfermos y eso no era bueno. Pero dejarla en su casa no quería. Cuando naruto despertara era lo más seguro que no podría salir por un buen tiempo, por lo tanto tenía que aprovechar todo lo que se pudiera. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y la llevo al departamento del mocoso. Velo toda la noche su sueño, afortunadamente la cama era pequeña y disfruto la cercanía de luna. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando el durmió tranquilamente._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_Eran las aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana hinata abrió los ojos tranquilamente, a noche durmió bien, pero no era su cuarto, su mirada estaba en una pared, la abrazaban por detrás, su corazón empezó a retumbar, bajo la mirada donde se percato de unos brazos que la aprisionaban fuerte mente. El kiuby la trajo a dormir al departamento de naruto._

_¡por kami! , Siendo otros tiempos se abría desmayado, pero ahorita no lo hiso, se tomo el tiempo de poder guardar en su mente, la sensación de los brazos del hombre que amaba, alrededor de su cuerpo, sentirse en la misma cama, poder apreciarlo cuando lo tenía solo para ella. ¡El pobre de seguro aun no se encuentra bien!, una idea cruzo por su mente. Ella le prepararía el desayuno, antes de que se vaya a cumplir todas las tareas que tenia. _

_Despacio, se levanto de la reducida cama, él se movió, pero no se despertó. _

_¡Daría lo que fuera por poder despertar así todos los días de mi vida.!_

_Le acaricio los cabellos y se dispuso a prepararle un buen desayuno en agradecimiento por ser tan atento con ella._

_La casa era un caos y no había provisiones. Compro lo necesario cerca de ahí y empezó a arreglar el departamento._

_En poco tiempo hora y media después ya faltaba muy poco para tener todo listo._

_Fin de sus pensamientos._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**Pensamientos de Naruto**_

_Naruto abrió los ojos, y suspiro de alivio, al parecer todo estaba en orden por lo poco que se acordaba de ayer, solo eran imágenes borrosas, pero lo que lo despertó fue el delicioso aroma de comida, dudaba mucho que kakashi sensei estuviera cocinando, así que se levanto y se dirigió de donde provenía el aroma. La imagen que encontró fue demasiado grata y sorprendente._

_Hinata se encontraba en la pequeña cocina terminando de cocinar, la casa que siempre parecía, campo minado por encontrar todo tipo de cosas en cualquier lugar estaba en orden. Trago duro, una imagen llego a él cargándola hasta su habitación y durmiendo con ella._

_ Su cuerpo se estremeció_

_**¿Cuánto podría ella amarlo para hacer todo lo que estaba asiendo?,**__ ella no le tenía miedo al monstro que salía de su interior, por el contrario podía sentir el cambio del kiuby. El se aprovechaba del sentimiento de ella. Pero al recordar sus palabras, de que quería estar a su lado de él. Se sintió confundido. Un recuerdo llego a su memoria, Sakura siendo electrocutada por el kiuby , pero también las palabras rencorosas de parte de ella asía hinata, que lo único de malo que asía era amarlo. _

_**AMOR .- palabra que el muy poco podía decir su significado, nunca lo tuvo, y ahora lo que ella asía por él , era increíble.**_

_**-ves, ella es una gran mujer, ella nos acepta y hace todo lo que puede por nosotros. ¿Como no puedes darle una oportunidad?**_ Le dijo el kiuby en su mente.

_**-**_**tienes razón, pero ella es tan buena para nosotros, ¿que tal si no lo hacemos bien?, ¿que tal si dañamos a la única persona que nos ama?, ¿ Que tal?.- **cuestionaba naruto

_**-mocoso, existen muchos que tal, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿qué pasaría si ella se fijara en otro?, ¿qué pasaría si alguien no las quita?, me sorprende, pensé que eras un luchador y a la primera te rindes. ¿Que de malo puede ser dejarse amar?. Deja que nos abrace, deja que nos cure, vive el amor. ¡Seamos egoístas, ese ángel nos quiere a nosotros!, cobrémosle a la vida, con ella cada sufrimiento que hemos tenido, con ese pedazo de cielo aquí en la tierra.**_

**-por primera vez creo que tienes razón. Tú y yo nos vamos poniendo de acuerdo. Démonos una oportunidad, dejemos que su amor cure tus sed de sangre y mi corazón. "No más sufrimiento, no mas incertidumbre. No mas sakura."- **afirmo naruto

_Y con esa decisión se acerco muy despacio donde se encontraba ella, cuando se giro al darse cuenta de que el ya estaba despierto, se sorprendió de la mirada azul de sus ojos. Él le regalo la mas encantadora sonrisa y ella que estaba siendo abrazada por él se permitió mirarlo con amor. _

**-¿qué haces hinata?.-** pregunto demasiado cerca de ella

-**el desayuno, tienes muchas actividades el día de hoy naruto-kun, por que no te bañas mientras alisto la mesa.- **trataba de sonar indiferente ante su cercanía

_El se separo y pregunto con temor_

**-¿actividades dattebayo?**

-**sí, mete a la ducha, ¿no creo que quieras llegar tarde a las oficinas de la Hokage verdad?, al medio día tienes que verte con el sensei yamato entre las fronteras de konoha, a las cuatro con kakashi en el cuarte de los ambus para el entrenamiento de los novatos.**

_El pareció desconcertado, se sentó en la mesa._

**-¡¿cuando se dio todo eso?**

**-ayer,- **respondió hinata desde la cocina.-**te repito báñate. Y te platicare en el desayuno. Naruto-kun.**

_El a sintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, hinata preparo su ropa, la mesa, su almuerzo, cuando estaba por terminar de servir casi se desmaya, naruto salió del baño con una simple toalla muy pequeña, ella se acordó de la visión de sus pompas el día de ayer._

_El iba de camino al cuarto, cuando por torpeza metió el pie con la ropa que se había quitado, en un intento fallido trato de no caerse, y lo logro pero el movimiento que realizo, ocasiono que la pequeña toalla callera. _

_El voltio a ver a hinata y esta grito._

**-kiayyyyyyyyyyyyyy , **

**-no fue mi intención dattebayo.-** le grito naruto después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

_Los dos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se sentaron a la mesa, nadie quería decir algo . Pero naruto se animo._

-**discúlpame hinata chan, yo de verdad me paso de torpe.-** cerró los ojos, para no sentir el golpe por cometer semejante torpeza, pero ella solo le sirvió el desayuno, el olor tan glorioso izo abrir los ojos

_Hinata suspiro, y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, con un pícaro brillo en su mirada, se atrevió a verlo _

**-se que fue un pequeño percance-**ella también se serbio y los dos en el comedor, el ambiente se torno pesado-**pero últimamente mi vida es más divertida, arigato naruto kun por permitirme compartir contigo estos momentos, nunca me había sentido tan bien.**

_Naruto no podía creer las palabras dichas por la chica, ella era realmente especial, sakura ya lo hubiera golpeado. Pero ella se reía ante los percances como ella lo denomino a su torpeza._

-**jajjaja eres única hinata-chan dime,¿ ayer que paso?**

_Ella le conto mientras comían ahora animadamente, la plática que sostuvo el kiuby con la hokage y sus maestros, lo que paso con sakura chan emitiendo la discusión que hinata tuvo con ella, y cuando le llego el momento de contarle que por las acciones del kiuby todos prácticamente los daban por comprometidos, tartamudeo._

**-perdón lo ultimo no lo entendí.-** dijo naruto preocupado, puesto que aun que hinata hablaba muy sutilmente ya no tartamudeaba cuando estaba con él.

_Lo miro sonrojada y trato de no volver a tartamudear._

**-pues ayer fuimos a comer rameen**-él izo un asentamiento de cabeza, de que entendió eso y siguió comiendo-**y el kiuby me beso enfrente de todos, y dijo que pronto dejaría de ser hyuuga, que uzumaki me quedaba mejor.**

_El escupió la comida, ¿que él había hecho qué?, proponerle matrimonio a hinata cuando ellos ni novios eran. Bueno todos pensaban que eran novios. ¡Por kami.!_

-**discúlpame naruto, yo enserio no quiero ocasionarte problemas.**

_Naruto voltio a verla. ella estaba preocupada por el, cuando ella era la que tendría problemas, ella podría tener a quien quisiera. Era hermosa, inteligente, de muy buen carácter, de muy buena familia, todo y sin embargo se preocupaba por él. Su corazón se estremeció más. Le tomo la mano y ella se sorprendió del contacto. Azul y perla se encontraron._

-**hinata chan a mi no me molesta, como crees tú, ¿ que ser tu prometido me molestaría?, por lo contrario sería demasiado bueno para mí. –**ella no creía las palabras de él, era naruto, el que decía esto-**yo soy el que no quiere traerte problemas-** suspiro en arrepentimiento- **pero al parecer últimamente te los ocasiono.**

_Ella miro sus manos entre lazadas y las apretó mas fuerte mente. El contacto visual no se perdió en ningún momento._

-**ya te dije que yo quiero estar contigo, y si tú me lo permites, para mí no eres ningún problema. Estoy donde quiero estar y te agradezco a ti y a kamisama por esta oportunidad.**

_Las palabras de amor embalsamaban varias heridas de su destrozado corazón. "El amor es el más grande sentimiento y muchas personas aria cualquier cosa por la persona amada, incluso morir por ellas", en una ocasión sai que leía todos esos libros le dijo a él, ese significado. Nunca lo creyó, pero ahora entre sus manos tenia la prueba de ello. El sonrió, se paro y la galo para abrazarla, sentir que era real y no uno ilusión. Ella correspondió al abrazo de el. Se separaron y se besaron, suave, sutil, una caricia para el corazón. _

_Él lo intentaría con ella, por que, por más tonto que era, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser amado._

_Se separaron con las frentes juntas._

**-Hinata, ¿ te gustaría ser mi novia?**

_Ella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Cuanto tiempo espero esto, cuantos años y lagrimas._

**-no llores-** y la abrazo de nuevo

_Ella lloro más._

**-no es te tristeza sino de felicidad**-le toco la mejilla-**no sabes por cuánto tiempo espere esto**.-lo beso otra vez pero ella tomo la iniciativa, toco nuevamente su frente a frente - **los cuidare muy bien. Es una promesa.**

-**jajjaja, yo debería decir eso dattebayo.- **tomaron asiento y terminaron el desayuno- ¿**Qué aras hoy?**

**-bueno tengo una misión sencilla ahora.**

**-¿ahora eres ambu verdad?**

**-así es-**ella miraba sus dedos en su típica posición, pero sentada-**hoy tengo una simple misión de reconocimiento. En la tarde creo llegar.**

**-mmmm, me gustaría ir contigo dattebayo en vez de pasar todo el día con esos locos.**

_Ella le sonrió._

**-no puedes evadir tu responsabilidad, cuando seas hokage tendrás aun mas actividad****es, vez a tu habitación y recoge lo que necesites, yo recojo esto.**

_El rubio se dispuso a arreglar que necesitaría y hinata estaba terminando de recogerlo todo cuando la puerta sonó. Ella se dispuso abrir y la visita no encontró para nada bien quien se encontraba con naruto._

**-buenos días sakura chan-**hinata saludo amablemente y se izo a un lado para que pasara al departamento.

_Sakura respondió el buenos días con un asentamiento de cabeza, y se quedo admirando el lugar, todo estaba en completo orden. Eso solo significaba algo, la ojiperlada estuvo demasiado tiempo con el rubio. El cual salió de la habitación cargando todo lo que al parecer necesitaría._

_El chico se sorprendió de ver a la rosita como el kiuby le llamaba._

**-¿sakura-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?.**

_La chica ojos jade tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritarle y pedir una explicación, respiro y con una sonrisa forzada hablo._

**-bueno yo quería platicar contigo.**

_El chico se sorprendió de la actitud de sakura, volteo a ver a hinata la cual le regalo una sonrisa tímida._

**-naruto kun yo ya me tengo que ir-**dicho esto recogió un pequeño bolso que traía y estaba en la mesa- **a quite dejo tu bento en la mesa, nos vemos.**

_Sakura estaba en la sala, hinata solo saludo con una reverencia, llegando casi a la puerta fue detenida por naruto, el cual le tomo la mano._

**-nos vemos en la noche, hinata-chan después de un día agotador necesitare de un buen plato de rameen y alguien que quiera oír mis quejas del día, ¿qué dices?.-**dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa

_Ella no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió abiertamente_

**-de acuerdo nos vemos entonces.**

_Para gran sorpresa de ella, de sakura y de él mismo, se acerco más y le roso los labios. Ella se sorprendió mucho, del pequeño pero significativo acto de amor y se dio cuenta que era, para que ella supiera que todo estaba bien en ellos._

**-todo está bien te veo después-** salió del departamento.

_Naruto se giro para ver a una sakura claramente molesta, el reloj marcaba las 9 y el debería de apurarse, o era muy posible que la vieja hokage le pusiera un castigo por llegar tarde._

**-sakura chan si no te molesta podemos platicar en el camino, obachan quedo de verme y se enojara mucho si llego tarde.- **ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo, naruto tomo sus cosas y sonrió internamente ante el bento que le preparo Hinata, ella era tan dulce por preocuparse por él.

_Se dirigieron a la torre hokage en silencio muy incomodo hasta quela rosadita no aguanto más._

-**quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer.-** apretó un poco el paquete que llevaba en las manos el cual era un desayuno comprado para el rubio, sin embargo el traía uno preparado por su "amiga".

-**no hay problema, yo me altero con mayor facilidad estando en modo Sanín, tengo que controlarlo.-** dicho esto e apretó mas el bento de hinata, en qué momento platicar con la que era su mejor amiga se convirtió en un problema.

**-no puedo andar con rodeos naruto, quiero saber ¿por qué me he vades?, antes de que te fueras, habíamos quedado en que nos daríamos una oportunidad.-** reclamo sakura, la cual iba a un paso lento.

**-sasuke regresara a konoha en cualquier momento- **esto se lo dijo frente a frente

_Sakura no pudo esconder su desconcierto ante tal información_

**-sasuke**

_Naruto se percato de la actitud de su amiga, y como él lo sabia ella aun sentía algo por su amigo._

**-así es, hable con él cuando estaba en mi entrenamiento, viene dispuesto a resurgir el clan-**el volvió a retomar el camino, ella tardo un poco en seguirlo.

**- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.-** le reto ella.

**-mucho, no soy un tonto sakura, por tu reacción me pude dar cuenta que aun sientes algo por él.**

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior._

-**me sorprendió su regreso, como a cualquiera, el ya no quería nada con konoha.**

_Naruto detuvo su paso y la encaro._

**-¿te escuchas tu misma?, ¿a quién quieres engañar?, ¿A mí no?, discúlpame sakura pero una relación no puede iniciar cuando no hay confianza y yo no te la tengo**- ellos estaban frente a frente, el camino que tomaron era el del bosque , es el mas cercano para llegar a la torre hokage.

_Ella opto por la acción en vez de palabras, se acerco a él lo galo de la chamarra y lo beso._

_Naruto tardo en reaccionar, cuanto espero por esto y ahora no sentía nada más que incomodidad, donde estaba esa sensación tibia que invadía el cuerpo, donde están esos latidos de corazón, con hinata lo había sentido, por eso ahora eran novios. El deciso el beso, a legándose de ella._

_A ella no le gusto eso._

**-¿no beso bien? .-** Reclamo con furia

**-no tienes por qué hacer esto, ahora estoy con hinata, ella es mi novia, le debo respeto.** –dicho esto volvió a retomar su camino restándole importancia al beso.

_Pero sakura no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Lo encaro nueva mente y el soltó un suspiro de frustración._

**-¿tu novia desde cuándo?, ¿por qué?**

_El la miro con tristeza_

**-no creo que te interese, eso es entre ella y yo. **

_Y no aguanto más y lanzo el golpe._

_Naruto se sintió terrible, fue lanzado por el bosque y a su paso quebró varios árboles. El cuerpo le dolía, pero su alma era la herida más importante. _

_Sakura al darse cuenta de su acto, corrió donde estaba el, esta vez se había pasado, pero no pudo evitar sentir la furia, al no ser correspondida._

_Con pena se dirigió donde estaba el rubio trato de acercarse, pero la mirada azul de él se lo impidió._

**-no te acerques,-**dicho esto se levanto se quito el polvo, por kami, como dolía, respiro profundo, le diría a obachan que lo curara- ¡**esto es lo que no quiero!, la vida ya me a maltratado mucho y ¿sabes?-**su mirada era resuelta-**quiero ser amado, sin dudas, quiero poder disfrutar del amor a lado de una persona que me entienda y apoye. Alguien a quien cuidar, amar, consentir, reír, jugar. Alguien que me mire a mí, alguien que quisiera protegerme aun a costa de su vida-** se acerco a ella-¡ **y tú no eres esa persona!. Te quiero, eres mi amiga, pero solamente eso podemos ser. Y cuando estés lista para reanudar nuestra amistad dime, es difícil para mí perder este laso de amistad que hemos tenido por tanto tiempo.-**cuando estaba punto de desaparecer de la vista de ella – **y una cosa más, no te comportes grosera con Hinata, los problemas que existan entre tú y yo , son nuestros , ella no tiene nada que ver.-** dicho lo ultimo desapareció.

_Sakura quedo devastada, lagrimas se apreciaban en sus ojos, se tomo con las manos su cabeza, estaba tan confundida…_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

_**Pensamientos de hinata.**_

_Era ya tarde estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea, me detuve un momento a tomar agua de un pequeño arrollo, regresaba justo a tiempo para poder cenar con naruto, "su novio" , gracias kami, por fin tenía una oportunidad más clara con él , sin aprovecharse de los sentimientos del kiuby. _

_Sintió que era observada, voltio a ver quién era y se sorprendió._

_El último Uchiha la veía con demasiada atención._

_**Pensamientos de sasuke.**_

_El había presenciado la batalla que la Hyuuga tuvo contra tres ninjas, por el atuendo de ella, se percato que era ambu, eso de cierta forma lo sorprendió, pero lo que capto su total interés en ella, fue como se desenvolvió en la batalla aplicando su propia técnica. Detrás de la mascara ambu no se podía apreciar sus facciones, solo el cabello. El traje demostraba lo muy bien formada que estaba, aun tenía dudas de su identidad, pero cuando se detuvo para beber agua, se retiro la máscara y se sorprendió a un mas. Hinata Hyuuga había cambiado mucho. Al parecer en konoha existían muy buenas posibilidades para poder restablecer su clan._

_**Hasta aquí, no se lo pierdan en nuestro próximo capítulo, por quienes preguntaban por sasuke ya apareció, el después de terminar la cuarta guerra ninja no quiso regresar a konoha, hasta que se sintiera a gusto. así que , ¿que creen que pase?, ¿les gusto?.- comentarios plis, ya saben iluminan mi vida.**_

_**Sayonara. **_


	5. CELOS

_**Ni hao.- como están ¿?, espero que súper, pues yo reportándome con todos, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia y ya saben si tienen preguntas con gusto, se las responderé. Mil gracias por leer, el capitulo espero que les guste, es con todo mi corazón.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto no son míos.- T-T, yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

_**CAPITULO 5.- CELOS.**_

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE NARUTO**_

Hoy había tenido un día demasiado agotador, la vieja hokage me había dado tantos pergaminos que termino por marearme.

La muy abuela quería deshacerse de toda la responsabilidad y dármela a mí. Después Yamato sensei me puso a vigilar todo el perímetro de konoha, lo recorrí varias veces que perdí la cuenta cuando ya llevaba la vuelta 70.

Pero ahí no fue todo kakashi sensei llego tarde al entrenamiento ambu, como una hora y yo ya llevaba dando la practica a los novatos, los cuales no tuvieron compasión de mi, motivados de que yo estuviera en la práctica, me a molieron tanto con preguntas como a golpes.

Pero eso no fue todo a la hora del almuerzo me tope a shikamaru, ino, y choji , los cuatro nos pusimos a comer , ellos notaron mi almuerzo y como metiches que son, me preguntaron ¿quién lo había hecho para mí?, yo orgulloso exclame a grandes gritos que Hinata, entonces me dijeron si era cierto eso de que somos novios, a lo que afirme con gran entusiasmo.

Tomaron la respuesta de la mejor forma, me felicitaron y los tres me dijeron lo mismo: "vaya naruto hasta que hiciste algo bueno, solo te aconsejamos no lo vayas a echar a perder, hinata es una gran mujer , cuídala".

Eso no me lo tenían que repetir, se de la gran suerte que tengo por tener a hinata a mi lado y temo cometer errores que hagan que se aleje de mi. Sé que no puedo ser el mejor hombre para ella, pero lo intentare.

Pero eso no fue lo más extraño del día, sino lo que estaba sucediendo en mi.

El kiuby y yo estamos despiertos, los dos juntos y no tengo los ojos rojos; es decir el puede hablar y yo también, claro en tiempos diferentes pero es como cuando platicas contigo mismo., tú mismo te puedes responder, es tétrico, pero ambos podemos escucharnos y ser escuchados, también podemos mover mi cuerpo a su antojo, ¡por kami!, ¿qué nos pasa?

-**bien mocoso, a mí también me sorprende todo esto.-** decía el kiuby.

Él junto con naruto esperaba impacientemente a que llegara hinata, ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y se suponía que no debía de tardar.

**-¿no sé qué debemos hacer.?-** contestaba nervioso el rubio.

Quien escuchara la conversación pensaba que el mismo se respondía.

**-bien dijimos que lo mejor era esperar a luna, para platicarle que era lo que sucedía y que dependiendo de lo que ella opinara ya veríamos.-** dicho esto el kiuby pateo una piedra.

**-si lose, no podemos adelantarnos a los hechos pero, ¿ es que te distes cuenta que nos miran raro?.**- cuestiono naruto.

-**si lo sé, pero tú ya de por si eres raro mocoso, lo que pasa es que se sorprende que te hables y te contestes.-** explico el kiuby el cual ya se estaba hartando de tanto esperar, llevaban casi una hora.

**-ya sé, no podemos hablar los dos, por lo que uno solo tomara la palabra y el otro se calla.-** aconsejo naruto.

**-mmmm, como quieras.-** dijo el kiuby.- **cállate tu, porque eres un molestoso y no sabes lo que dices, deja que tus mayores te enseñen.**

**-no tu**

**-ya te dije que tu**

**-no**

**-tu**

**-molestoso**

_Así se estaban hablando hasta que el kiuby pudo sentir el olor de su Luna _

**-cállate luna viene.-** dicho esto se levanto de la banco donde estaban y vieron el gran espectáculo.

_Dentro del bosque salió la figura de una mujer con traje ambu, traía una máscara por lo que no se podía apreciar su cara, pero eso no evito que ellos dos no se dieran cuenta de quién era._

_Tragaron duro. ¡Por kami!, nunca habían visto a hinata con su uniforme ambu y el nunca volvería a ver el traje ambu como lo veía. Le quedaba demasiado bien. Parecía una segunda piel, era demasiado a gustado a su cuerpo y se podía apreciar a la perfección, el cuerpo de diosa que poseía, la mirada de naruto y del kiuby se poso desde la máscara y fue bajando._

_Se notaba sus muy bien proporcionados pechos, los cuales no estaban cubiertos por una gran chamarra sino simplemente por el traje de licra color negro y adornos naranjas._

_Bajando aun más la vista, se apreciaba la pequeña cintura de la cual colgaba la pequeña mochila donde se guardaba los kunais, papeles explosivos, etc._

_Pero eso no era todo, las caderas se movían en un caminar excitante, terminaba con una piernas muy bien desarrolladas , el traje ambu le quedaba debajo de la rodilla, se parecía a la ropa que utilizaba sakura, solo que esta estaba demasiado ajustada y donde era rosa, en hinata era negro con naranja_.

**-mocoso sierra la boca.-** dijo el kiuby recomponiéndose de la aparición celestial de hinata.

**-¡por kami!, ¿ves lo que yo veo?.-** dijo un anonadado rubio

**-sí, realmente eres un estúpido por no haberte dado cuenta antes.-** replico el zorro

**-tienes toda la razón, ¡es increíble!.**

**-lo mejor de todo es que es nuestra.-** confirmo el kiuby

_Cuando estuvo más cerca de la puerta se quito la máscara y la sonrisa que les regalo hinata, la izo más irresistibles. _

_Quien de los dos le dio la orden a su cuerpo para moverse no se supo, pero en una velocidad realmente impresionante tenían acorralada a la chica entre sus brazos y besándola fervientemente._

_**FIN DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS.**_

_Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y correspondió al recibimiento de su novio olvidándose que no venia sola, ella simplemente se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones, lo abraso, sus cuerpos se acoplaron, dieron rienda suelta a la pasión, por falta de oxigeno se separaron pegaron su frente ambos, suspirando, cuando el chico iba a repetir de nuevo la acción, el kiuby lo alerto._

_Volteo a donde sentía el chakra nuevo y quedo muy sorprendido de ver a sasuke uchiha, parado enfrente de ellos presenciando la escena de amor que tuvieron._

_El momento romántico se arruino, naruto puso de tras de su cuerpo a hinata, pero aun así el no podía hablar, el kiuby fue quien aprovecho para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado._

**-bienvenido sasuke.-** dijo en tono neutral

**-hola naruto, veo que algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.-** declaro el uchiha

_Naruto y el kiuby se percataron de la mirada del uchiha y para nada les gusto la forma en que centraba su atención en hinata._

**-ella es mi novia.-** dijo en tono amenazante el kiuby

_Sasuke centro su mirada en naruto, aun que por fuera se veía igual, había algo en el que no concordaba con su forma de ser._

_El kiuby no se atemorizo por esos ojos negros que lo miraban calculadoramente, era mejor el ser el centro de atención que hinata._

_Naruto por su parte no salía del asombro de tener a sasuke en konoha._

_El ambiente silencioso se torno incomodo._

_Pero Hinata rompió._

**-nos disponíamos a ir a cenar.-** dijo en un tono calmado pero fuerte.- **si gustas puedes acompañarnos.**

_El pelinegro vio como hinata tomaba de la mano al rubio y se ponía a lado de él, realizando esa invitación. Que para nada el aceptaría._

_¡Demonios ¡ pensó esto será más difícil de lo que había planeado. Ya que la Hyuuga estaba comprometida con su amigo._

**-no gracias.-** suspiro.- **la hokage me pidió que la viera recién llegara.-** era raro en el dar explicaciones pero esas dos personas sentía que podía confiar en ellas, necesitaba confiar de nuevo si quería resurgir su clan en konoha.

**-de acuerdo sasuke-san.-** dijo con una sonrisa tímida hinata.- **entonces nos vemos luego.-** dicho esto galo del brazo a naruto para que se movieran. El mecánicamente siguió a hinata, pero antes de desaparecer naruto le grito a sasuke

**-¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS EN CASA TEME!.-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio.

_Sasuke curvo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, esas eran las palabras que esperaba del dobe, que al parecer se sorprendió mucho de su llegada, lástima que las cosas podían complicarse, porque él, se había interesado en hinata._

_Ellos caminaron unas calles en silencio, naruto estaba completamente en shock, ¡¿Cómo sería ahora tener a sasuke aquí?, ¡¿Qué pasaría?, tantas dudas bloqueaban su cabeza._

**-ya estoy cansado de escuchar tus pensamientos tontos mocoso.- l**e dijo el kiuby quien atrajo la mirada de hinata, la cual se había mantenido calla para que naruto pudiera pensar a gusto.

_Ella miro a naruto y se dio cuenta que aun que tuviera los ojos azules, el que había platicado con sasuke la mayor parte del tiempo era el kiuby, pero el que se despidió había sido naruto. _

**-¿Por qué están los dos consientes?, ¿Qué sucede?.-** cuestiono la pelinegra.

_Naruto suspiro junto con el kiuby_

**-esto nos paso después del entrenamiento ambu aproximadamente dos a tres horas..-** informo el kiuby

**-así es hinata-chan necesitamos platicarte muchas cosas dattebayo.-** dijo el rubio.- **la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir al restaurante a comer rameen**

_Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario, esto debería de ser realmente malo si naruto no quería comer rameen. _

_Pero el gruñido de hambre del estomago del chico sonó provocando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Ella sonrió._

**-entonces compremos algo para hacer.-** le dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la tienda más cercana.- **y te are algo rico para comer, me contaras tu día," vamos a casa."**

_Las últimas palabras de ella lo sorprendieron," a casa". Eso sonaba genial, lo que mas deseaban ambos era poder pasar un momento en pareja con ella._

_Ella se percato de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

**-quiero decir a tu departamento.- **

**-sabes luna, hablo por los dos .-** dicho esto la abraso fuertemente en medio de la calle, la gente que pasaba suspiraba al presenciar a la pareja.- **tu eres nuestro hogar**

_Ella alzo su rostro y el termino con la distancia que los separaba y la beso, después Terminaron de comprar las cosas._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Naruto y hinata ya se habían bañado, por separado, ella se puso ropa del rubio y mientras ella le contaba su misión preparaban la cena. Pero el rubio tenía muchas dudas al respecto y quiso salir de ellas._

**-hinata tu que sabes mucho de clanes tengo algunas dudas me podrías aclarar algunas cosas que no entiendo.-** el chico estaba en la mesa cortando una manzana en cuadritos para la ensalada

_Hinata que estaba en la cocina terminando el guisado puso atención al rubio._

**-dime naruto-kun , ¿Qué deseas saber?.-** pregunto la chica

**-si el teme quiere restablecer su clan ,¿que es lo que tendría que hacer?.-** cuestiono naruto

_Hinata se tomo un momento para pensar en una respuesta_

**-pues bien si yo fuera la última Hyuuga, lo primero seria integrar gente al clan, si quiero que mi sangre no se pierda, lo principal seria el matrimonio, asegurarme descendencia, ver bajo qué condiciones tengo mi territorio, realizar alianzas , quien me puede proporcionar la mejor oferta en cuanto a un matrimonio si es que pertenezco a un clan poderoso. Bueno existen muchas cosas mas , pero te rigen las leyes de tu clan.-** dijo la chica poniendo en la mesa la cena.

_Naruto y el kiuby se quedaron pensando en lo dicho por ella, ahora fue el turno del kiuby por preguntar._

**-¿donde están las más fuertes mujeres ninjas?.- **

**-bueno, según se en konoha tenemos a las mejores y la mayoría aun están solteras.-** respondió simplemente empezando a comer.

**-dame nombres.-** cuestiono de nuevo el zorro

**-pues, sakura, ino, hanabi, tenten entre otras.-** dijo sin mucha importancia

**-¿y tu?.-** pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente

_Ella sonrió _

**-si yo también.-** tomo su mano del chico y entrelazo sus dedos.- **pero yo estoy contigo, nunca he contado en la lista de mujeres disponibles para casarse por alianzas, te amo a ti.**

Naruto y el zorro no pudieron evitar una sonrisa boba.

**-¿entonces que tendría que hacer el teme para restablecer su clan.?- **dicho esto empezó a comer.

**-bueno lo primero, seria ver en qué condiciones entrara a formar parte de konoha, ver las leyes de su clan,, conseguir una esposa adecuada, y empezar a trabajar muy duro para que sea tomado en serio y le quiten eso de traidor.**

_Siguieron hablando ahora del día que tuvo él rubio, el se quejo de todo y por todo, el kiuby intervenía en la plática diciendo que era un quejoso, terminaron de cenar. Recogieron todo, se recostaron en el sillón a seguir platicando, ellos dos abrazados._

-**así que no saben, ¿ por qué ahora los dos están consientes y ambos pueden tener control sobre el cuerpo de naruto?,-** pregunto la pelinegra disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de su amado y adormitándose por el sonido de su corazón.

**-así es, pensamos que es parte de la fusión que estamos sufriendo, es algo incomodo pero no creemos que sea malo, aun así no le diremos nada a obachan.-** dijo naruto quien acariciaba el hermoso cabello largo de Hinata.

**-de acuerdo no diremos nada aun.-** dijo suspirando

**-se durmió luna.-** le informo el kiuby a naruto,

**-asi parece.-** dijo el rubio**.- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?**

**-pues llevarla a nuestra habitación y dormir, porque yo también estoy muy cansado.-** aconsejo el kiuby

**-pero ….**

**-pero nada mocoso, si bien qué quieres dormir con ella, así que muévete que realmente tengo mucho sueño.**

**-de acuerdo pero solo dormiremos.**

**-mocoso, nunca le aria nada a luna. Claro a menos que ella quiera.**

_La llevaron hasta la habitación la recostaron y se durmieron tranquilamente. _

_En la noche el cuerpo de naruto abrió los ojos, miro el cuarto y no reconocía nada, sintió como era abrazado y miro a la mujer que lo tenia prisionero. Se acerco a ella oliéndola, su aroma a jazmín lo identifico y lo tranquilizo. La vio bien, era hermosa, le llamo la atención su pecho, una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo por sus labios. Se acerco lo suficiente para recostar su cabeza en ellos y como pensó, era el lugar más suave y con mayor olor a ella, se relamió los labios, pero el sueño lo venció._

_A la mañana siguiente naruto se sintió muy cómodo no recordaba a ver dormido tan bien, y la almohada estaba tan blandita y firme. Suspiro, por el no se levantaría, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no la vieja lo volvería a castigar. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una camisa naranja y se dio cuenta que donde había pasado la noche fue entre los pechos de hinata. El se puso rojo._

_**-baya mocoso, dime si no es el mejor lugar para dormir.-**__ dijo en la mente el kiuby, el cual estaba encantado de la vida el estar así.-¿__**niégame que te gusta estar así?.**_

_Naruto le contesto en sus pensamientos_

_**-pues, va, para que te miento, si ya sabes que sí.**_

_Hinata quien se había levantado hace algún tiempo, estaba paralizada al tener a su novio así, el cual tenía la cabeza entre sus pechos y por lo que ella noto le encantaba estar ahí. A ella en lo especial no le agradaba esa parte de su anatomía, pero al parecer a él le gustaba por que se movía y se acomodaba mejor._

_El alzo la cabeza de donde estaba y se encontró con la mirada perlada, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados. Pero el kiuby se moví asía a riba y la beso con pasión. De algo serbia poder utilizar el cuerpo del mocoso cuando él se quedaba estático sin saber qué hacer._

Se separaron respirando fuertemente ambos agitados.

**-discúlpame hinata, no debería de a verme tomado esa atribuciones, pero no sé cómo fui a dormirme ahí, debí de estar muy cansado, y de seguro lo confundí con una almohada, aun que no se siente igual, bueno no me malinterpretes, tus pechos son el mejor lugar donde he dormido, no espérame esto está mal, quiero decir que pues….- **naruto no sabía que mas decir, ¡diablos! cuando estaba nervioso hablaba sin parar.

_El rubio se encontraba en sima de ella, tratando de explicarse, ella toda sonrojada por lo que estaba sucediendo, se atrevió a preguntar algo_

**-¿ te gustan mis pechos?.-** dijo en un susurro que si naruto no estuviera tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado.

_Pero el kiuby se le adelanto respondiendo_

**-claro luna son preciosos.**

Naruto no se quedo atrás

**-no le hagas caso a ese pervertido, pero si me gustan mucho.-** dijo un completo sonrojado

Ella simplemente sonrió y se volvieron besar. Pero la puerta era tocada con demasiada insistencia y el rubio tuvo que ir abrir.

Sikamaru lo miraba con mucha atención. Naruto estaba completamente recién levantado, despeinado y de no muy buen humor.

**-¿qué haces aquí?.-** dijo el kiuby

**-buenos días también para ti naruto, la Hokage me pidió que le diera un recado a Hinata, pero me mando aquí.**

El rubio se puso rojo y shikamaru sonrió.

**-vaya si que vas rápido, en fin dile que se presente a las oficinas de la Hokage lo más pronto posible.- **dicho eso desapareció.

Ambos se arreglaron y partieron rumbo a las oficinas de la Hokage.,

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-ya estamos aquí, obachan que tienes para mí el día de hoy.-** dijo el rubio entrando a las oficina de la hokage la cual no recibió de buena manera el saludo del chico.

Naruto entro a garrando la mano de hinata, la cual hiso una reverencia a Tsunade-sama.

**-buenos días hokage, aquí le traigo el reporte de mi misión.-** dicho esto le entrego un pergamino.

**-iré al grano hinata, espero que no te arrepientas por aguantar a ese.-** dijo señalando el rubio el cual ya iba a replicar.- **cállate naruto.-** suspiro.- **necesito que realices la siguiente misión: te encargaras de ayudar a restablecer el Clan Uchiha, ayudaras a Sasuke con los trámites a realizar. Aquí esta toda la información.-** dicho eso le entrego un pergamino que contenía la información necesaria.

Hinata y naruto estaban sorprendidos.

**-¿por qué ella obachan?.-** replico el rubio

Suspiro la hokage, esto era lo que ella temió, la reacción celosa del chico.

**-por que ella conoce perfectamente el protocólogo de los clanes, además es una persona de suma confianza, e inteligente, ayudara muy bien a Uchiha.**

**-pues no lo hará.-** informo el kiuby el cual para nada dejaría a su luna a merced de sasuke.

La hokage y naruto se veían con furia.

**-acepto, la misión, hokage-sama .-** declaro Hinata completamente segura

La hokage asintió con la cabeza, naruto se acerco a hinata y la miro.

**-no quiero que estés cerca de él, podría tratar de alegarte de mí, y no quiero eso.-** dijo el ojiazul

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

**-sin confianza, no puede existir una relación naruto**.- dijo ella tranquilamente**.- te amo y nadie lo va a cambiar, confía en mí.**

_Tsunade que veía la escena sonrió, hinata era la parte sensata que le hacía falta a naruto y él le daba la seguridad a ella. Se complementaban muy bien._

_El suspiro derrotado_

**-de acuerdo luna.-** informo el kiuby.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-hyn0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hinata y sasuke estaban juntos en una de las oficinas de la torre del Hokage, llevaban más de 4 horas checando el papeleo, las reglas y demás por menores del asunto. En la última media hora estaban viendo las alianzas que él podía realizar con algunos clanes de Konoha atreves del matrimonio._

_ Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la inteligencia y diplomacia de Hinata. Se notaba el entrenamiento que recibió para poder ser líder del clan Hyuuga, afortunadamente ya no tenía que ver nada con ellos._

**¿Por qué no estás tú en la lista?.-** pregunto sasuke

**Por que yo no estoy en el mercado matrimonial, aparte de que no soy heredera.-** respondió simplemente viendo la información que tenía en sus manos.

_El sonrió ante la respuesta de ella._

**Deja eso, me interesas tu.**

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

**Tu y yo nunca habíamos platicado más de dos palabras.-**dicho esto empezó ajuntar sus cosas.

**Eso es cierto, pero ahora me sorprendiste y quiero conocerte, dame la oportunidad.**

**Lo siento pero tengo novio, el cual conoces perfectamente y lo amo, eso lo debes de saber muy bien.-** ya tenía en la mano todos los papeles

**Vamos naruto, es torpe, muy infantil, nunca te apreciara como debe de ser, tu y yo podemos construir un clan muy poderoso, nuestras técnicas combinadas serán asombrosas, seremos el clan más importantes dentro de todas las aldeas.-** dicho esto se acerco a ella, la agarro de la mano.

_Ella no le agrado su comportamiento y toque se dé siso del agarre y lo miro con furia._

**A diferencia de ti, yo veo el matrimonio como una unión por amor, para mí no es formar un gran clan, no, para mi es formar una familia, un lugar donde sea aceptada, un lugar donde exista la comprensión, compañerismo, felicidad. Quiero a mi lado a alguien que sea todo para mí y que de nuestro sentimiento vengan los hijos, quienes amare por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no creo que lo entiendas, amo a naruto sea como sea, nadie es perfecto y por muy raro que lo parezca no quiero que cambie, lo acepto tal y cual es. Así me he enamorado de él.** .- dicho esto abrió la puerta.- **cuando tengas seleccionada a la persona dime daremos el siguiente paso.-** Pero antes sintió algo, lanzo un kunai al techo y este se desprendió donde cayó un rubio que había escuchado todo.

_Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él, y hinata se sorprendió._

_El rubio se paro, ella se le acerco enojada._

**-pensé que me tenias confianzas.**- y salió de la oficina enojada.

Naruto iba a ir detrás de ella, pero fue detenido por sasuke.

**-creo que debes dejar que se le pase la molestia dobe.**

_Los ojos rojos del kiuby sorprendieron a sasuke._

_Los dos se miraron_

**-déjame aclararte algo uchiha, si quieres resurgir tu clan mantente alejado de Luna, ella me pertenece. **

_Y se esfumo._

_Sasuke se sorprendió del comportamiento de naruto, el sabia que el chacra del kiuby con el de él se estaban fusionando, o al menos eso le comento la última vez que se vieron en esa isla donde el rubio entrenaba. Pero había algo, que no le gustaba así que decidió seguirlo._

_00-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Naruto estaba caminando sin rumbo hasta que se topo con Ino la cual violo de caído que se encontraba el._

**-¿la regaste verdad?.- **dijo la rubia

_El asintió_

**-mira vi a hinata que se dirigía a donde siempre comen rameen.- **le entrego un gran ramo de rosas de color blancas con rojas, eran como 50 y ellas se las dio a naruto.- **no me mires incrédulamente, a las mujeres les encanta esto, ves y dáselas arregla las cosas con ella.**

_El miro las flores y luego sonrió._

**-gracias ino, eres muy amable.**

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

**-ese era un arreglo que iba a entregar te lo cobrare el triple de su precio.-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-no importa, te lo agradezco mucho.-** y empezó a correr

_Ella sonrió, cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con sasuke _

**-eso fue una buena acción ino, me sorprendes.- **dicho eso pro uchiha sigo caminando.

Ella se quedo anonadada, sasuke estaba de vuelta y le sonrió. No pudo evitar un suspiro el aun la atraía. 

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Hinata estaba ya más tranquila, pero habían aun muchas cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza, sin querer fue a parar donde comían, suspiro, bueno podría intentar comer algo, cuando se esta sentado enfrente de ella apareció un gran ramo de rosas, era bellísimas._

**-lo sentimos luna, te amamos tanto.-**dijo el kiuby pero naruto lo interrumpió

_-_**que nos comportamos como unos idiotas.-** termino la frase naruto

_Ella miro al chico depósito sobre la mesa del local las flores y lo abrazo._

**-tonto nunca te cambiaria por nadie.**

_Áyame y su padre suspiraron al ver la escena de amor, últimamente en el negocio las cosas ya no eran las mismas incluso estaban pensando en cambiar el nombre algo así como el rameen del amor._

_Sakura observo todo , y apretó los puños._

_**-no te gusta lo que ves sakura.-**_

_Ella miro asombrada a sasuke…._

_**HASTA AQUÍ, XD no se cómo quedo, me comen los nervios, me esfuerzo mucho para no decepcionarlos pero no se XD, en fin espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión. Ya saben me inspiran mi musa. Nos leemos.**_


	6. tocar el cielo

**Ni hao.- yo reportándome, sé que me he tardado pero tengo mucho trabajo, pero voy lento y seguro, el capitulo lo trate de hacerlo largo y lo mejor posible, disculpen los horrores que pueda tener, pero con todo mi cariño para ustedes.**

**Hoy mismo en la noche por si les interesa, XD actualizo la de un sueño pervertido, y el domingo las clases de ero-sanin. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son mi inspiración.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.**

**Capitulo séptimo: tocar el cielo.**

**-No me has respondido sakura.-** dijo sasuke quien veía de lejos como la feliz pareja se daban un gran beso enfrente de todos los que estaban en el local de rameen.

Sakura desvió su mirada del pelinegro y aprecio también la escena, en efecto, pensaba para nada le gustaba lo que veía.

**-supongo que de nada sirve negar lo obvio.-** levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

**-así que por fin el dobe consiguió que te figaras en el, desafortunadamente el ya no está interesado, te tardaste mucho. **– dicho esto él se recargo sobre la barda y ella hiso lo mismo.

Era raro mantener esta plática, tanto tiempo sin verse y ahora estaban platicando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

**-nunca es tarde, él aun me ama.-** suspiro.- **solamente que esta dándole una oportunidad por lastima.**

El chico arqueo una ceja

**-lo dudo mucho, te das cuenta como se tocan, eso no creo que sea lastima.**

Ella lo miro frustrada.

**-¡pues lo es!.-** afirmo con seguridad**.- yo soy el amor de su vida, solo que ella siempre ha estado ahí, y por fin se le hiso.**

El sonrió sínicamente

**-lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres podemos hacer algo para separarlos.**

**-¡no te atrevas a tocar a naruto!.-** grito la peli rosa.

**-yo nunca le aria nada malo al dobe, lo considero mi hermano.-** dijo ofendido.

**-entonces a que te refieres con eso de hacer algo para separarlos.**

El se encogió de hombros

**-simplemente pensé eso, hinata me interesa.**

**-¿por que últimamente ella está de moda?, digo, nadie la había notado, hasta que se hiso novia de naruto.**

**-bueno.-** respondió el pelinegro.- **ella es muy guapa, de buena familia, un ninja con una técnica sorprendente…**

Pero la peli rosa se le adelanto antes de que él terminara de hablar.

**-y te olvidas que pertenece a naruto.-** dijo burlonamente.- ¿y eso a ti te ha gustado?, quieres seguir compitiendo con él.

Sasuke izo una mueca de fastidio

**-pudiera ser, pero dime, ¿cuánto ella puede aguantarlo?, ¿no crees que descubra sus defectos?.**

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza y miro a la pareja con tristeza que se encontraba comiendo rameen.

**-ella le mirara los defectos, como se los miraría al cielo azul.**

**-el cielo azul no tiene defectos.**

**-así es, ella siempre lo ha contemplado y admirado, conoce cada defecto que puede tener, no creo que ella se aburra de él, o le pierda la paciencia.**

**-¿entonces tan fácil te darás por vencida sakura?.- **replico sasuke

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

**-no, nunca, quiero a naruto a mi lado, pero peleare por él, bien, sin hacerle ninguna mala jugada, las mujeres tenemos armas.**

**-cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda.**

Ella le sonrió coquetamente

**-de acuerdo sasuke.-** le tendió la mano, el cual la tomo y sellaron su acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-el primer plato va por cuenta de la casa.-** informo teuchi el dueño.

**-gracias dettabayo, un mixto.-** grito el rubio

**-gracias naruto-kun son hermosas las flores.-** dijo hinata

El rubio se sonrojo, la sensación era rara pero para nada desagradable, "su novia", nunca pensó tener una y mucho menos sentirse tan bien , con hinata se sentiría completo.

**-no es nada, te mereces eso y mucho mas.**

**-eres tan romántico.-** suspiro áyame **.- sabes ya le he dicho a mi papa que hay que cambiarle el nombre al restaurante, qué opinas de "amor del rameen"**

La pareja la miro interrogativamente.

**-¿que quieres decir áyame-chan?.-** dijo hinata

**-lo que pasa es que ustedes son la pareja del momento, después de la declaración de matrimonio de naruto, aquí ya se han declarado 25 personas, tanto de matrimonio como noviazgo.- **dijo áyame en forma ensoñadora

Hinata y naruto estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados.

**-el negocio ha mejorado, gracias a ello, así que por eso cuando se casen yo seré el padrino de comida.- **informo teuchi

**-y yo seré la madrina de arreglos.-** dijo Ino, que venía acompañada de chouhi y sikamaru. Los tres tomaron asiento.- **una orden para nosotros.**

**-si es de ser padrinos, me gustaría colaborar con el lugar.-** dicho esto kiba se sentó junto son shio, y ellos pidieron también

**-aremos una gran boda.-** grito ino emocionada.- imagínate el sexto hokage y el clan hyuuga.

**-si va a ser un gran evento.-** comento chouhi

**-muy problemático, en muchas cosas si me preguntan.-** dijo sikamaru

**-puede ser, pero si nos organizamos podemos hacer una gran boda , ¿no lo crees?, shio.-** declaro kiba.

Shio que estaba comiendo tranquilamente asintió con la cabeza.

**-pero,¿ por que las prisas?.-** cuestiono tenten que había escuchado de la boda. Y tomo asiento

**-no me digas, ¿que estas embarazada?.-** grito ino

Todos los presentes que estaban comiendo se quedaron en suspenso y voltearon a ver a la pareja, la cual estaban en silencio y completamente sonrojados, estaban planeando ya su boda, todos ya daban por sentado que ellos se casarían.

Hinata no respondió por el impacto de los sucesos que acontecían.

Y todos que son unos pervertidos dieron por hecho que si, "estaba embarazada".

-¡**por kami!, hay que iniciar la boda antes de que se te note el embarazo**.- dijo ino alterada

Naruto estaba procesando lentamente tanta información ¿Quién estaba embarazada?

**-bueno el hijo de ambos, tendrá la llama de la juventud.-** grito lee quien también se unió a la improvisada reunión de compromiso.

**-así es hinata, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-** exclamo tenten.- **serás la primera de nosotros en ser mama.**

**-¿quien será mama, tenten?**

Pregunto un recién llegado.

Todos los presentes estaban petrificados.

**-te hice una pregunta.-** repitió neji., pero al darse cuenta a donde tenten dirigía la mira, la cual se posaba en una sonrojada hinata y en un naruto completamente sorprendido, sintió que el suelo se quebraba, el había oído que ellos empezaban su noviazgo, cosa que no le agrado del todo, pero de eso, a que el rubio la haya embarazado.

**-neji suéltalo.-** le grito hinata, la cual al igual que todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a neji agarrar a naruto del cuello arcándole.

El instinto del kiuby se desato, el chakra rojo se expandió por todo el cuerpo y esto ocasiono que neji se quemara las manos, el cuerpo de naruto era similar, a una llama ardiendo.

Hinata se acerco a ayudarlo, los ojos rojos del kiuby miraban furioso a neji. Si no hubiera sido por que hinata lo toco y dirigió su mirada a ella. Hubiera atacado sin piedad al genio hyuuga.

**-todo esto es un malentendido, neji.-** dijo hinata molesta con todos, porque nunca escucharon nada de ellos, sin embargo se dedicaron hablar y dar por sentado hechos como si ellos no estuvieran presentes.

**-no le debes explicación luna.-** el kiuby miraba fijamente a neji.- **eres mía.- **lo dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba enfrente de un incrédulo neji.- **te casaras muy pronto conmigo, y tendremos muchos hijos, lo suficientes para inundar toda konoha.**

Al imaginarse todos los presentes un montón de narutos recorriendo konoha, también imaginaron la destrucción de esta. El mundo a un no estaba listo para mas Uzumaki.

**-si te atreves a dañar a hinata-sama, te la veras conmigo.-** dijo firmemente neji.- **no me importara ponerme al tú por tú, aun que seas hokage.**

Una sonrisa triunfal destello en el rostro del rubio.

**-yo sería el primero, en recriminarme.**

**-chicos, es mejor que lo tomen todo por la paz.-** suplico ino

**-así es, nada ha pasado, ni pasara, ¿verdad naruto-kun?**

El simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

En el restaurante del rameen del amor, todo se tranquilizo y la reunión de compromiso improvisada, fue aplazada, cambiaron de tema, por otros triviales, la gente que pasaba se sorprendía al ver juntos a toda la nueva generación, en el pequeño lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los días pasaban…

Hinata se quedaba en algunas ocasiones en casa de naruto, simplemente a dormir, ella ya se había desligado por completo de los hyuugas, ahora se había mudado provisionalmente con su sensei, no quería que nadie le impidiera la relación tan maravillosa que tenia con el rubio. Y ultima mente se encontraba desarrollándose como maestra en la academia ninja, ayudaba a los jóvenes que les costaba trabajo desempeñarse bien, esto le encantaba, recordaba cómo fueron sus días de infancia y deseaba poder ayudar a los niños, infundirles valor, y a nunca darse por vencidos. También seguía apoyando a sasuke-kun en lo de restablecer su clan.

Naruto por su parte estaba más que feliz, ya se había acostumbrado a compartir su cuerpo con el kiuby, uno de los dos callaba cuando el otro hablaba, la responsabilidades de ser hokage, lo abrumaban, había tantas cosas por aprender y hacer, pero contaba con mucha ayuda, además la recompensa, la tenía todas las tardes, cuando hinata y el paseaban por la aldea, cenaban en su hogar, y dormían juntos. "Tener una pareja era genial" , y reconocía lo estúpido que fue, por privarse de estos momentos , que ahora atesoraba. sakura se había acercado a él cómo simplemente su amiga, y el teme también empezaba a reanudar su amistad, ellos eran muy importantes para él.

-0-0-0-0—0—0-

Hoy cumplirían un mes y naruto esperaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, para ir a ver una película, el kiuby estaba dormido.

Pateo una piedra que fue a dar a unos zapatos rojos. El levanto la mirada y quedo embelesado.

Sakura vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con pétalos rosas, estaba levente maquillada, se veía hermosa.

**-¿esperas a alguien?.-** susurro con una melodiosa voz, que invitaba al coqueteo .

El salió de su ensoñación

**-si, a hinata, ya no debe de tardar.-** desvió la mirada a otro lado, la presencia de sakura lo ponía nervioso.

Ella noto la reacción del chico y sonrió para sus adentros, hoy había planeado junto con sasuke darle celos a la feliz pareja, ambos pondrían todo de su parte para que esta misión clase A saliera a la perfección. Tomo asiendo cerca de él, levantándose un poco más el vestido, dejando a notar sus hermosas piernas.

**-yo también espero a sasuke.**

El rubio la miro sorprendido

**-¿no sabía que salías con él?.**

**-solo somos amigos, es todo. Y dime como te va con hinata.**

Una sonrisa estúpida según la peli rosa se formo en la cara de naruto y la mirada de mar era demasiado profunda para su gusto.

**-si.-** dijo con ternura**.- es genial dattebayo, me siento, no sé cómo decirlo, nunca me había sentido así.**

La chica recibió la señal de que sasuke estaba cerca y tomo de las manos a naruto, de lejos parecían una hermosa pareja.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la escena, sasuke sonrió internamente, era su tiempo de actuar.

**-¿se ven bien no lo crees?.-** pregunto sínicamente

Ella entrecerró la mirada, sakura era una hermosa mujer y naruto le sonreía abiertamente, reían juntos, parecían una feliz pareja.

**-ella lo ama, está saliendo conmigo para olvidarlo, pero, ¿no sería mejor dejarlo libre a él?, para que ellos fueran felices, un amor tan grande como el que naruto le tiene no creo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente.-** decía el pelinegro.

Hinata suspiro, en este mes juntos, habían pasado tantas cosas, cada recuerdo estaba grabado en su corazón, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada detalle, se estremeció al recordar su calor al dormir, antes estaba enamorada, pero ahora no tenía remedio, ni quería salvación a esta enfermedad llamada amor. Ella se hubiera rendido, si fuera la de antes, pero era una nueva mujer, decidida a dar batalla por el amor de naruto. No perdería ese era su camino ninja. Su sueño ., su máximo deseó, "poder estar con él". Y lo lograría. Se giro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

**-ella es su mejor amiga, y me alegro de que estén recuperando ese lazo. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas solo tengo que decirte, que amo a naruto y mi máximo sueño es estar con él.**

Sasuke no dijo nada, las palabras de ella rondaban en su mente, en las últimas semanas sakura y él habían intentado darles pequeños conflictos en su relación, pero lo que le había dicho la peli rosa, en un principio quedo confirmado, incluso las palabras dichas por hinata quedarían grabadas en las mentes de ellos dos por siempre:

"_es cierto eres un caos.- decía cierta pelinegra levantando todo lo que el rubio derramo, sin querer por la oficina de la Hokage.- pero mi definición seria: caos= pequeñas cosas que hacen que tu vida, nunca sea la misma". _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Naruto sintió como el kiuby despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a la rosadita que le tenía tomadas las manos, se soltó de ella, como si fue una leprosa.

_-si luna me dice algo, mocoso, me la pagaras.- dijo mentalmente a naruto_

**-que te sucede.-** pregunto la rosadita

Y el kiuby estallo en risas.

**Jajajajjaj, no pensé que te pudieras ver, más rosadita de lo que eres.**

Sakura se ofendió ante el comentario.

**-buenas tardes .-** dijo hinata , la cual venia del trabajo y estaba vestida normal con su traje ninja, sasuke si venia , vestido para salir.

**-bueno, ya que llegaste vámonos, naruto a veces es insoportable,-.** Dijo la peli rosa, jalando a sasuke.

**-bueno yo,…. ella.-** trataba de explicarse naruto

**-confianza.-** fue la palabra que dijo hinata con una bella sonrisa.- **eso es fundamental, pequeño caos.-** lo abrazo y se recargo en su pecho.- **vamos la película que quiero ver comienza ya y acuérdate que hoy me voy a quedar con mi hermana.**

Ambos se pusieron en marcha.

**-es injusto dattebato.-** hiso un puchero el rubio.- **hoy deberíamos celebrar.**

**- lo sé, pero ella necesitaba que la cuidara aun no se ha recuperado muy bien de su lesión en el cuerpo.- **voltio a verlo, pero grave error, él había puesto eso carita de zorrito sin dueño**.- te prometo que la próxima semana me quedare contigo toda la semana , ¿que dices?.**

-eso está mejor dattebayo. .- grito emocionado.

Y continuaron la tarde, sin contratiempo alguno, disfrutándose mutuamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Hoy no dormiremos ,¿verdad?.-** dijo el kiuby

**-asi es.-**suspiro el rubio, el cual estaba acostado en su sofá, viendo la televisión.

**-por que no le dices que no te sientes en confianza para dormir solo**.- replico el zorro

**-ya te lo he dicho, ella tiene su vida, tiene amigos, no la podemos acaparar.-** declaro el rubio

**-vamos a casarnos con luna y esto se soluciona.- **

**-lo he pensado, y es lo que mas anhelo, nunca pensé sentirme tan completo con ella, pero aun no sabemos cómo va a quedar esto de la transformación, es por eso que no puedo comprometerme así, tu mejor que nadie me entiende.**

**-desafortunadamente tienes razón mocoso**

**-nosotros podemos dormir bien cuando ella está con nosotros, pero cuando intente dormir sin ella días después, sentí que si lo hacía algo mal pasaría.**

**-yo siento algo parecido mocoso, pero también puede ser una escusa, para tenerla siempre.**

**-siento como si fuera una cerradura, si ella se aleja estoy por abrirme.**

**-deja de decir estupideces mocoso.**

**-al menos conseguimos que toda una semana este con nosotros.**

No sintió el momento en que cayó completamente dormido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corría por el bosque a una velocidad increíble, estaba buscando algo en que entretenerse, la libertad era genial, su mirada contemplo la luna que iluminaba su panorama, entonces recordó a la chica que siempre en las noches lo tenía abrazado, y sonrió , a él le encantaba dormir, entre el valle de sus senos, eran grandes y muy reconfortantes. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, centro toda su atención al entorno y trato de descubrir donde se encontraba "ella".

"bingo " dijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ella se despertó con un mal presentimiento, estaba en la mansión hyuuga, donde era su cuarto antes de que se mudara con su sensei. Ella volteo a una esquina donde una sombra la veía con unos rojos ojos.

**-kiuby.-** pregunto temerosa

La figura salió dentro de las sombras con una sonrisa escalofriante, su cabellera rubia se podía distinguir.

El devoro con la vista a la chica que tenía enfrente, la cual simplemente traía un camisón de seda, a cada paso que daba, ella temblaba.

**-naruto-kun.-** dijo nuevamente hinata en un susurro, no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba y apretó las sabanas más a su cuerpo.

El se excito al sentir el miedo, era como un zorro al asecho, sin que la chica se diera cuenta en qué momento se subió con ella a la cama y la empezaba a besar.

El estaba arriba de ella devorándola, hinata que trato de hablar, sintió como la lengua del rubio entraba en su boca, el utilizaba sus manos para tocar la hermosa piel.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno a él le encanto verla sonrojada, con el cabello extendido entre las sabanas y sus ojos color perla miraran dolo con incredulidad.

El coloco su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, respirando su aroma.

**-tengo sed de sangre.-** dijo una voz irreconocible para ella., pero que le mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al decírselo al oído.-**pero sé que eso no te gustaría, y desierta forma, se que es incorrecto. **– Luego la miro y sonrió fríamente.- **pero hay otras cosas que si puedo hacer y que deseó desde hace mucho tiempo., pero no aquí.**

Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que utilizo alguna técnica para que ellos aparecieran en el departamento de naruto, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, el chico la besaba frenéticamente y la tumbaba en la pequeña cama. La ropa de él se perdió en algún momento. Solo quedo calzoncillos. Ella lo miro temerosa cuando sintió que era muy poca ropa la que tenían ambos.

El empezó besando su cuello, con los dientes retiro el pequeño listón que sostenía la bata de color lila, escucho el suspiro por parte de ella, después hiso lo mismo del lado derecho, la prenda se resbalo y a su disposición quedaron los magníficos pechos de ella, los cuales empezó a acariciar y a besar mientras masajeaba el otro pecho con sus manos.

Ella no comprendía, por que la actitud de naruto, ellos últimamente subían las caricias pero nunca llegaban a esto, y sin embargo dormían abrasados. Ahora algo de él estaba fuera de control y no la trataba para nada bien, sino era brusco y al parecer le gustaba ser así.

Las lagrimas asomaron a sus mejillas , el la había desvestido por completo y estaba tan desnudo como ella, se acomodo entre sus piernas, cuando vio la mira de ella, sintió que algo estaba mal, pero sus instintos pedían a gritos esto, así que decidió a callar esa voz que le decía algo, pero que él no comprender.

Y no espero mas, se adentro salvajemente en ella rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, ella grito cuando lo sintió, y el suspiro de placer, era tan apretada, y volvió a besarla, pero si antes sentía que ella respondía muy poco a sus caricias, ahora notaba que su cuerpo parecía muerto , la volvió a ver, su mirada era de perdón, sus hermosos ojos estaban cubierto de lagrimas.

**-te amo, naruto-kun.—**dijo hinata desierta forma para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El cerro los ojos, no esto no estaba bien….

"yo nunca la lastimaría y sabes porque, simplemente por amor"

_Esas eran palabras dichas por él, por kami, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, abrió los ojos asustado,_

_Unos bellos ojos azules la miraron, y ella sonrió, el estaba de vuelta, relajo su cuerpo._

_Sabia como estaban y él trato de retirarse pero como estaba muy unidos, sintió en el momento en que las paredes de ella comprimían su parte, no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido._

_Hinata la abrazo impidiendo que rompiera la unión y el oculto de nuevo su cara entre su cuello._

_**-lo siento .-**__ dijo al oído de la chica.- __**yo no quería que esto sucediera así, no se por qué actué de esta forma.**__- las lagrimas de sus ojos recorrieron el hombro de ella._

_Hinata también lloraba, lo echo, hecho estaba, ella quería estar con él, sentirlo así como lo tenía en este momento, y lo importante ahora era que ya estaban asi ,y que él había vuelto en sí. _

_No quería que esto pasara y que él no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería entregarse a él, y quería ser uno. Así que ella lo movió para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma distancia y lo beso._

_El beso sabía a lágrimas, pero se perdieron en el olvido cuando ella tímidamente lo acariciaba e incitaba a terminar lo que habían iniciado._

_Naruto olvido como es que llegaron a esta situación y se dedico a sentir lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor._

_Lo que empezó forzadamente, término entre caricias, besos, gemidos._

_Ambos se acoplaron, el vaivén de sus cuerpos los llevo a un lugar donde muy pocos llegan "el cielo"._

_El callo profundamente dormido, después de sentir como llegaban ambos al orgasmo._

_-lo siento.- dijo él._

_Ella acaricio sus rubios cabellos de naruto y sonrió, por fin supo lo que era ser uno solo. Ahora tendría que tranquilizarlo, cuando mañana despertara y recordara todo, él se sentiría culpable. Ella tenía que demostrarle que no importa las circunstancias, siempre podía contar con ella. Las parejas estaban en los buenos momentos y en los malos, y al parecer el rubio estaba transformándose más rápidamente de lo que ellos creían y las consecuencias empezaban a salir a flote…_

_**Hasta aquí…..**_

_**Que dicen…**_

_**Como me quedo?...**_

_**Ya saben adoro su opinión?...**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Se que nos les avise del lemon, en el inicio , pero es que quería sorprenderlos, ¿lo logre?...**_

_**Sayo nos leemos.**_


	7. HUIR NO SIEMPRE ES BUENO

**NI HAO!.- yo reportándome publico querido XD, sé que me tarde un poquito, bueno mucho, pero es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer y muchisisimo trabajo, espero que les guste el capitulo es con todo mi corazón.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios ya saben impulsan a mi musa.**

**También quiero pedirles su apoyo: estamos en campaña para realizar historias de mis suegros queridos " minato y Kushina", así que si tienen alguna pequeña historia que quieran compartir con nosotros adelante, ayúdenos en esta "ola amarilla y roja" , únanse a la causa, o regálennos comentarios en las historias que vean de ellos. Es importante dar a conocer a esta hermosa pareja.**

**En fin sin más agradezco que me soporten XD.**

**CAPITULO 7: HUIR NO SIEMPRE ES BUENO.**

_**Pensamientos de Naruto**_

Naruto comenzó a despertarse, sentía el cuerpo cansado, cuando abrió los ojos sintió que todo su mundo se caía, estaba encima de Hinata y durmiendo entre el valle de sus senos.

Esto sería normal, porque últimamente cuando ella se quedaba con él, siempre amanecían en esa posición.

Pero sus ojos podían apreciar su piel, el aroma a algo más, se sentía en el ambiente, "además se supone que ella se quedo con su hermana".

Pero los recuerdos inundaron su mente, él había abusado de ella, ¡por kami!, tenía ganas de golpearse.

Su cuerpo se tenso, pero no quería levantar a Hinata, así que se tranquilizo y trato de moverse del abrazo que ella lo tenía, al hacerlo, sintió su desnudez perfectamente… trago fuerte, cuando por fin, con un sutil movimiento pudo pararse de la cama, contemplo a Hinata.

La cama era demasiado chica para ambos, pero a él le gustaba así por que ella siempre lo acunaba en las noches, ahora su cabellera azulada se esparcía en la sabana, en su rostro se podía apreciar pequeñas lagrimas, sus puños se serraron, la sabana con la que se cubría su desnudes, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, porque de lo tan gastada que estaba, era muy transparente.

Se paso las manos por el rostro y termino alborotándose el cabello, ¡demonios!, su cuerpo reacciono al verla ahí, un pensamiento que no supo de donde vino le llego "repitamos lo de a noche".

Pero no, él no le volvería a ser daño, dio un paso atrás y choco contra algo que hizo ruido.

Hinata aun estaba adormilada y se volteo a verlo, casi con los ojos serrados.

- ¿a dónde vas Naruto-kun?

- al baño, Hina, duérmete.- afortunadamente para el rubio ella se dio la media vuelta y se durmió.

El salió corriendo al baño.

Se quedo mirando el espejo que tenía en donde se encontraba el lavabo.

Y no asimilaba aun, ¿por qué él le hiso eso a Hinata?

- dime que no es cierto lo que recuerdo.- le dijo el kiuby el cual estaba abrumado.- no pudimos ser capases de hacerle daño, no a ella.- negaba rotundamente

Naruto seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo como si él y el kiuby platicaran.

-lo hicimos, la forzamos de la peor manera.- dijo golpeando el espejo, que fracciono su imagen en varias partes.

-apenas ayer le dijimos que la protegeríamos de todo y no lo cumplimos mocoso.

Las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos azules, pero no era por la sangre que salía de su mano izquierda causado por el golpe.

-no somos seguros, no…..

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta del departamento. Y escucho como Shikamaru le daba instrucciones a Hinata.

Naruto no quería Salir.

-debemos enfrentar nuestros errores mocoso.

-tengo miedo.

-naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?, Tsunade-sama te manda a llamar con carácter urgente, a mí también me mandaron a llamar de la academia, supliré todo el día a un sensei. Arréglate pronto.- se escucharon los pasos de Hinata alejarse del baño.

El no supo ni en qué momento ya estaba vestido y listo para irse, aprovechando que Hinata se encontraba en la cocina.

No quería enfrentarla y ver en esos ojos de luna, algún reproche, arrepentimiento de parte de ella.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, la amaba él, no el kiuby, sino Naruto Uzumaki y darse cuenta de eso, fue peor.

Tenía que huir de ahí….

Hinata al ver que el rubio salió del baño en dirección de la habitación, ella se encamino a la cocina a preparar un rico desayuno rápido, ellos tenían que hablar de lo sucedido, terminando el desayuno se fue al baño para arreglarse también.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?.- pregunto la pelinegra fuera de la habitación y escucho un "si" por parte de él, no dando le importancia, se dirigió al baño.

Pero ni bien había cerrado la puerta del baño, escucho a su novio decir.

- Hinata me voy, no quiero que la abuela me regañe nos vemos luego.- dijo a gritos un rubio saliendo despavorido de su propia casa.

_Fin de los pensamientos de Naruto_

La pelinegra sintió una opresión en su pecho, él la estaba evadiendo, de seguro se arrepentía, pero miro el espejo del baño y se dio cuenta que Naruto lo rompió. Entonces comprendió que se sentía culpable, y sonrió.

Ella le enseñaría que una pareja era en las buenas y las malas situaciones.

-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En las oficinas del Hokage, una Tsunade le daba órdenes al aprendiz de Hokage, este solo asentía con la cabeza todo lo que ella le decía, y eso era realmente muy raro.

Normalmente le diría que él no tendría, por qué realizar nada de lo que ella hacía, por que la responsable aun era ella.

Pero el simplemente en estos momentos acataba las ordenes. Eso la altero más.

-basta, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te comportas así?.- pregunto la Hokage

Los ojos azules se figaron en la rubia, y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

-cuando alguien en una relación comete un grave error, y piensa que es mejor dejar a esa persona pero no soportas la idea de dejarla…., ¿qué tiene que hacer?.- pregunto el ojiazul.

La hokage le sonrió en forma maternal, se paró de su asiento y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-las relaciones son difíciles Naruto, todos cometemos errores, y cometerías el mayor error de tu vida al dejar a Hinata, si no quieres alegarte de ella. Lucha por que lo de ustedes funcione, entiende que una relación no es de color rosa, también abra momentos difíciles y esos son los más importantes.

Las miradas se entrelazaron nueva mente y el trato de comprender el consejo que le dio. Vio como la vieja se retiraba de la oficina y lo dejaba lleno de pergaminos, o sea se había zafado ese día de sus responsabilidades y se las encajo a él, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, se merecía eso y mucho mas.

-hay que pensar en algo para que luna nos perdone mocoso.

-lo sé, pero no se me viene nada a la mente, lo que mas deseó es desaparecer.

-no creo que se te cumpla tu deseó, y mira la muy vieja nos dejo todo esto.- dijo el kiuby empezando a abrir los pergaminos.- ¡diablos!, esto es mucho, tardaremos horas aquí.

Entonces el rubio sonrió.

-es perfecto, tal vez hoy no lleguemos a casa kyubi, tenemos que terminar esto.

-ya te dije mocoso, por más que quieras evitar algo , eso no significa que lo vas a solucionar.

-si si si si, pero al menos tendremos tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata paso toda la mañana en la academia ninja, cuando fue tiempo de ir a comer se dirigió al restaurant de ramen, en donde pudo a preciar a lo lejos a su novio, sonrió con ternura, tal vez después de comer pudieran platicar.

El kiuby podía sentir a Hinata donde fuera y mas el día de hoy, al parecer después de que ellos… después de "eso" sentían una conexión especial, pero él no fue el único que la percibió.

El cuerpo de Naruto sintió ponerse duro y él se atraganto con la sopa de fideos, volteo a ver al lado izquierdo de la calle y ahí vio, como Hinata se acercaba, he hizo exactamente lo mismo, desapareció del lugar dejando solo billetes en la barra.

La pelinegra corrió lo más que pudo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

Kakashi sensei, que había ido con el rubio a comer, quedo sorprendido al verlo desaparece y ver llegar a Hinata corriendo para alcanzarlo, la segunda discusión amorosa, el negó con la cabeza y por lo visto, su ex alumno fue el culpable.

-Hinata, toma asiento y come, Naruto tenía muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo el peliblanco.

Áyame le sirvió un plato de ramen y ella simplemente se sentó a comer.

-los hombres son difíciles de comprender y luego nos dicen que nosotras somos las difíciles.- dijo de repente áyame, llamando la atención de Hinata .- sabes a veces debemos enfrentarnos con ellos y ser algo salvajes para que nos escuchen.

Los ojos de perlas dejaron de observarla, para fijar su mirada de nuevo en el plato de ramen, el cual lo comió rápidamente.

-gracias áyame chan. Con su permiso kakashi sensei.- y se retiro del lugar

Dejando a dos personas preocupadas por la pareja del momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El rubio corrió todo lo que pudo, llego a una velocidad sorprendente a la torre hokage y se sentó en su asiento.

-¿por qué no me avisaste que Hinata estaba cerca?, zorro.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿por que ya me canse de decirte que con evadirla no lograremos nada?, es mas voy hablar con ella.

-puede que puedas controlar mi cuerpo, pero te juro que si haces algún movimiento te arrepentirás.

-no me amenaces mocoso.

-solo quiero tiempo kiuby, tal vez un año o dos.- decía el rubio

-nunca estaremos tan lejos de ella.

¡Diablos!, Pensó Naruto al parecer Hinata lo sigo a la torre del hokage .

Cuando ella entro sin tocar a su oficina, volvió a desaparecer.

Pero hinata se percato de que él le huía.

-¿problemas?.- escucho una voz que se burlaba.

No era necesario ver quién era, reconocería a la rosadita donde fuera.

-sabes Naruto siempre es así, evade responsabilidades, no le gusta pensar, y hace muchas cosas sin sentido.- declaro la peli rosa.

-si es así, ¿para qué lo quieres sakura?.- rebatió hinata.- a mi no me importa sus defectos, lo amo todo de él, ¿y problemas? , ninguna relación es perfecta, pero eso no es lo que importa, porque después viene la reconciliación….- se acerco a ella, sin ningún tipo de timidez y miro muy firme mente a la rosadita.- y según me han dicho eso es lo mejor.

Sin esperar contestación alguna salió del despacho, dejando a sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-eso me gusta de ella.- sasuke se acerco a sakura por la espalda , viendo a hinata como se retiraba del lugar.

-si, te gusta todo lo que él tenga.- sentencio los ojos de esmeraldas, a la mirada fría del Uchiha. Por más que ellos habían intentado algo más que "amigos" no habían podido llegar a mas. Se repelaban.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-que bueno que apareciste Naruto, sabes hinata estuvo hace un momento por aquí, me dijo que te dijera que estaría en casa.- comento sensei Yamato

El rubio se sentó, en una roca a descansar, hace un momento checo los límites territoriales de Konoha, y todo para que no se pudiera encontrar con Hinata.

-ya te convertiste en un hombre y no sabes cómo enfrentar la situación ¿verdad?- fueron las palabras de un recién llegado kakashi.

Las miradas de Yamato y kakashi se centraron en el pobre de Naruto, el cual estaba sonrojado.

-el silencio te sentencia.- informo un Sai, que apareció de algún lado.- y por lo visto te distes cuenta que tienes un pene muy chiquito.

-no creo que fuera eso.- hablo shikamaru.-creo que no pudo satisfacer a hinata y por eso esta tan triste. Piensa que no sirve como novio.

La cara de asombro de Naruto no tenia precio.

-bueno si eso es así, es sencillo.- kakashi tomo asiento en otra roca, todos los ahí presentes se sentaron alrededor del rubio asiendo un circulo.- mira tengo estos libros , te servirán , en ellos te enseñaran como puedes satisfacer a una mujer.

-te recomiendo leer despacio y practicar mucho.- comento Sai entregándole un paquetito.- -esto son condones comestibles y brillan en la oscuridad, pueden servirte para darle más emoción al asunto.

-los dos son primerizos, y necesitan conocerse mutuamente.- shikamaru miraba fijamente al rubio.- realiza juegos desnudos, tóquense, caliéntense, eso servirá para entrar en confianza.

El kiuby pensaba que por que estos se tomaban semejante libertad, para comentar estos temas de su relación que llevaba con luna. Pero los consejos parecían buenos, tal vez realizaría algunos.

-evadirla no te llevara a nada.- dio su opinión Yamato, eso sí llamo más la atención del kiuby, por que Naruto estaba siendo noqueado, por tantas cosas pervertidas que decían.- simplemente vuelve a la cama con ella, y ahora sí, hazlo bien.

-pero que se creen ustedes al hablarme así.- grito Naruto, reaccionando muy tarde por la plática, por parte de sus maestros y amigos.- yo no soy un pervertido.

-¡esa es la cuestión!.- kakashi miro a Naruto muy firmemente.- necesitas ser un pervertido en cuestión de mujeres.

-saben tengo mucho trabajo , como para estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- empezó a recoger todas las cosas que le habían dado, claro el kiuby era el que le estaba dando las ordenes al cuerpo de Naruto.- me voy.

Todos ahí presentes sonrieron al ver que el futuro hokage, se presentaba ante el mayor reto de un hombre "complacer sexualmente a una mujer".

Suerte susurraron todos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien había esperado ya por mucho tiempo, eran las 11 de la noche y su novio no llegaba, todo el día la estuvo evadiendo, pero si naruto no aparece , ella aparecerá ante él , y que se prepare, por que había logrado lo que nadie hasta este momento hacerla enojar, y ni ella misma se conocía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00

En la torre Hokage, se encontraba naruto y sus incondicionales amigos, obligados por este, para terminar con todo el papeleo, él no tenía prisa alguna por irse.

Pero Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Negi, Shino, Kiba, incluso Sasuke, están ahí aburridos. Ellos sabían que naruto la había regado con la pobre hinata, y no tenía prisa en llegar a su casa, pero , ¿ellos que culpa tenían?.

En los pensamientos de naruto el kiuby platicaba con él.

-¿no crees que fue mucho, haber puesto todo un escuadrón de ambus por toda la torre como vigilancia?, con órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a luna.

-no, es suficiente.

-pero tus senseis están en la entrada de esta oficina también asiendo guardia, creo que estas tomando todo esto muy exagerado.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un kakashi salió disparado por un tremendo golpe recibido.

Todos se sorprendieron, Hinata Hyuuga, la tímida, la que nunca pierde el control, se encontraba en la puerta con las manos en las caderas en señal de lo muy enojada que se encontraba.

La voz melodiosa, fue demasiado fuerte y con el tilde de verdadero enojo.

-¿por qué no has llegado a casa?.- pregunto hinata

El rubio se quería esconder debajo de la mesa.

-bueno, pues veras..

-luna, nosotros..

-nada, ustedes se van conmigo y hablaremos muy largo, sobre la conducta infantil que tienen, no es posible que actúen así.

Ella se acerco a él, nadie que estaba ahí presente se movía, incluso temían que si respiraban , hinata los aria polvo.

-tengo mucho trabajo.- volvió a decir naruto.

Pero ella, se acerco a él, lo galo, lo paro, y le dio un golpe, cabe decir que todos estaban petrificados, el golpe que lanzo, sello el flujo del chacka, permitiendo que ella jalará el cuerpo de naruto como si fuera un simple saco.

-ustedes se suponen que tienen que defenderme.- chillo el oji azul.- hagan algo.

Pero la mirada a perlada que los volteo a ver, no aceptaría que alguien se interpusiera en su camino.

-luna, cálmate, se que nos pasamos de tontos, y de niños, pero hablemos.

-es lo que he querido hacer en todo el día, hablar con ustedes, pero no, se asen los difíciles y si no quieren por las buenas lo harán por las malas.

-hinata, soy un torpe dattebayo, pensé que huir era mejor.

-eso no te lo rebatiré, eres un torpe, mira que hacerme esperar, pero deja que llegamos a la casa y ya verás.

Todos los que estaban ahí observaron por la gran ventana que existe en la torre hokage como el ninja según mas poderoso era llevado a rastras por su novia furiosa, la tímida Hinata Hyuuga quien se encontraba fuera de control…..

**Hasta aquí,**

**Que creen que le ara Hinata?**

**Comenten…. ya saben me encanta saber lo que piensan e iluminan mi vida**

**Sayo nos leemos. **


	8. ¿que te pasa Naruto?

**NI HAO¡.- yo aquí reportándome , publico querido XD, quiero agradecer sus comentarios me encantan, muchas gracias, me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que tengo que trabajar T-T.**

**Los invito a la Comunidad y fórum de Irresistible Naranja. Tengo varias Historias muy pervertidas XD. Ayúdenos a expandir la pareja de Minato y Kushina.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**CAPITULO 8: ¿Qué TE PASA NARUTO?**

Cuando la Hinata y Naruto se dirigían al departamento, como ya era de noche nadie se acerco a ayudar al sexto hokage. El cual era arrastrado por una furiosa Hinata. Los ambus que custodiaban la zona, cuando se percataron de que la chica arrastraba al Hokage, simplemente dejaron que pasara, el rubio gritaba algo como "ayúdenme", pero ellos se hicieron los desentendidos. "Eran simplemente problemas de parejas", así que, ¿para qué salir más lastimados de lo que estaban?, la señorita Hyuuga había demostrado por que su clan era uno de los más fuertes, y tomaron nota de nunca llevarle la contraria cuando solicitaba ver a su novio.

Tsunade se percato de lo que sucedía por que lo veía desde un departamento, cerca de la torre del Hokage, sonrió con añoranza, a su mente llegaron las recuerdos de los padres del chico, un Minato siendo arrastrado por su esposa Kushina, esos dos se les parecían tanto, y deseaba que el rubio afrontara su desafío en el acto amatorio y contentara a una tierna Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Llegaron al departamento._

-¿ya cenaste?.- pregunto la peli azul a su novio.

-ya dattebayo.- contesto el rubio, que se encontraba sentado en el pequeño comedor de la casa.

Hinata asintió y lo tomo como si fuera un juguete y lo llevo a dentro de la habitación. Lo sentó en la cama y ella empezó a pasearse, no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación.

-luna debes de tranquilizarte, platiquemos.- decidió el Kiuuby, hablar porque el mocoso estaba en shock, perturbado por ver por primera vez a Hinata enojada.

Los ojos a perlados lo miran con resentimiento.

-He tratado todo el día de platicar con Ustedes, pero me evadieron, hasta el punto de que hicieron tu oficina un fuerte militar, para no dejarme pasar.

-se que el mocoso, es un idiota, yo le dije que evadiéndote no llegábamos a nada, pero él no me quiso hacer caso.- rebatió el zorro.

-de nada sirve eso, debieron platicar conmigo y no esconderse, me hicieron dar muchas vueltas el día de hoy. ¿No sé por qué esta actitud?, es como si quisieran alejarme de ustedes.- ella alzó la barbilla del chico para que sus miradas se entre lazaran.- ¿Por qué te portaste así conmigo el día de hoy?.

-No tenia perdón.- dijo el rubio, mirándola con arrepentimiento.- no debimos tocarte así. No debió de pasar.

Hinata se alejo y trato de pensar coherentemente, pero las palabras de él la lastimaron. ¿Es que acaso el no lo deseaba?

Pero el Kiuuby, noto el comportamiento de su Luna. ¡Demonios! El mocoso sí que es un estúpido.

Naruto, supo que no debió de decirlo así, Hinata se alejo de él como si no soportara estar cerca. Pero por el maldito ninjutsu, él no podía pararse y actuar, en vez de decir palabras, los actos eran más fáciles para él, que decir lo como se sentía en estos momentos.

-Luna el mocoso, lo que trata de decirte es que no debió de pasar así, debió de ser por voluntad propia, nos sentimos fatal, apenas ayer , te prometimos cuidarte y no pasaron unas simples horas y rompimos esa promesa.- las palabras del Kiuuby iban con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

Hinata se acerco y se arrodillo, para quedarse a su altura de él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica.

-lo que paso, paso, de seguro es por tu transformación, pienso que estar fusionándote ha de alterarte en muchas cosas, no te culpo, al final hiciste que todo fuera como siempre soñé.- dicho esto, lo beso suavemente.- Te amo, y me lástima que actúes así, me haces pensar que no sientes nada por mí, que lo que hemos pasado no ha significado nada para ti.

-estas equivocada.- se apresuro naruto a hablar.- Te amo, lo que siento por ti no tiene explicación, eres demasiado para mí, no te merezco, no quiero ocasionarte problemas, yo también creo que es parte de la transformación, por lo mismo no quisiera inmiscuirte, no se por todo lo que tenga que pasar y siento que no será nada fácil, eres lo mejor de mi vida no lo dudes, y si es cierto me quería a legar.- cuando dijo esas últimas palabras los ojos plateados se llenaron de lagrimas pero él con sus manos se las quito y sonrió apenado.- pero no puedo alegarme de ti, me duele el corazón si lo intento. Necesito estar contigo, deseó estar contigo, pero estoy entre la espada y la pared, porque quiero tenerte, pero no quiero dañarte, no soy una persona estable, no sé que puedas esperar de mí, porque no se en lo que me convertiré.

Ella lo volvió a besar

-sé lo que eres, un gran hombre, un gran Hokage, un Héroe, y sobre todo mi gran amor, y también he aprendido que para ganar tienes que arriesgarte, yo quiero estar contigo y me arriesgo a enfrentar lo que sea por ti. Porque Ustedes lo valen. Los dos. Aun que, en si son uno solo.

-te amamos luna, y es difícil, tanto para el mocoso como para mi, exponerte a algo, que no sabemos cómo terminara, puede ser peligroso, o muy peligroso, me da pánico pensar que por nuestra culpa podamos perderte, no lo soportaría.

-y yo no soportaría estar lejos de Ustedes, en este tiempo he vivido como un sueño, en donde puedo compartir contigo nuestras vidas y eso vale cualquier precio que tenga que pagar.- Hinata lo recostó sobre la cama y ella quedo arriba de él, con sus brazos impedía que su peso cayera sobre su novio.- seria infeliz estando lejos de ti, prefiero correr las aventuras a tu lado.

-pero es que.- los ojos azules de naruto, sentían desfallecer por tener a Hinata así, como estaba, sus mejillas de él se encontraban calientes.- ¿qué haces?- pregunto el rubio al ver como la peli azul, comenzaba a desvestirlo. Y él no se podía moverse estaba a merced de ella.

La decisión de Hinata era clara, ella no tenía dudas de pasar por cualquier situación con tal de estar cerca de ellos dos.

-tu estas molesto contigo mismo, por cómo sucedieron las cosas, entonces yo haré lo mismo, para estar en igualdad de errores, yo no soy perfecta, Naruto- kun

Él cerró los ojos instintiva mente, su cuerpo estaba temblando por cada caricia recibida, sentía desfallecer, por que el aire ya se sentía por su cuerpo. El kiuuby quería que el abriera los ojos pero naruto pudo ganarle.

-maldito mocoso.- le dijo internamente el zorro.- quiero ver, abre los malditos ojos.

-no.- pero su curiosidad pudo más, los abrió levemente y se encontró con una imagen reveladora y los volvió a serrar. Pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el kiuuby quedara sin palabras. Hinata ya no traía nada de ropa y estaba encima de él.

-Naruto kun.- la voz aterciopelada y deseosa por parte de Hinata estremeció al rubio.- abre los ojos, mírame, esto nos liberara a los dos.

Tímidamente la mirada azul se dejo ver, y recorrió el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos resplandecientes y por kami, sus divinos pechos, ahí los dos tragaron juntos (el kiuuby y Naruto) , ayer no estaban muy consientes , pero en estos momentos si, la diminuta cintura , las curvas de su cadera, sentía cada parte de su ser, ella estaba recostada casi encima de él.

-no es necesario que hagas esto Hinata, tu, debes estar incomoda, por lo de ayer.

Tímidamente los ojos plateados, dirigió su mirada a cierta parte de la anatomía del chico, la cual decía lo contrario.

Naruto se sonrojo a un mas, por que el sabia él gran grado de excitación que tenia.

-lo haré a mi ritmo.- dijo tímidamente Hinata alzándose y volviendo a quedar encima de él, se coloco de tal manera que sus partes rozaran.

Naruto gimió, ante el placer que sintió.

-por kami, mocoso, esto es la gloria.- dijo internamente el Kiuuby.

Hinata fue bajándose lentamente, permitiendo que su cuerpo se adaptara poco a poco, veía el rostro tenso de naruto, la mirada azul con tonos rojos, ¡deseó!, ella había visto esa mirada la noche anterior, y se sentía tan bien, saber que la deseaban tanto como ella. Con esto quedaría demostrado que no hay resentimientos y ella no le temía a sus cambios.

El rubio sentía demasiada desesperación por no poder moverse, quería que Hinata se adentrara a él rápidamente, pero en cambio ella lo hacía lentamente , era una tortura placentera sentir como cada vez más, por una sentadita su miembro de él entraba mas , las paredes de ella lo comprimían, y él, lo que quería era estallar, pero era el momento de que ella gozara de él, lo tomara como quisiera, era su momento, pero por kami, el quería, levantarse tumbarla en contra del colchón, hundirse en ella demasiadas veces y fuertemente hasta que ambos quedaran saciados, pero ahora se encontraba a merced de su amor.

Con un movimiento de caderas Hinata pudo lograr su cometido, la sensación era placentera, empezó a moverse sobre él como si lo estuviera cabalgando.

Naruto pudo recuperar un poco sus movimientos y toco los pechos de ella que estaban tan cerca de él, los apretó, los beso, y sintió como estaba siendo llevado a la gloria.

El vaivén de los cuerpos, la sintonía del amor, los gemidos, el ritual más antiguo de la historia, llego a su final con un gran orgasmo por parte de los tres.

-esto, no tiene palabras luna.- dijo el kiuuby, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos.- te amamos, gracias por permanecer con nosotros.

-te prometemos confiar más en nuestra relación, juntos saldremos adelante en mi transformación, y espero que todo esté bien, eso si nunca dudes que te amo dattebayo.- comento el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata se quedo dormida en su pecho de él, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón.

Naruto y el Kiuuby , se durmieron abrazándola aun más cerca de su cuerpo, querían fundirse en ella, el amor por parte de Hinata es un gran tesoro, todo el dolor sufrido por muchos años de rechazo estaban siendo curados por ella, su luna.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Un nuevo día empezaba._

Hinata se encontraba de muy buen humor, aun se sorprendía de la actitud tomada la noche pasada, pero muy satisfecha, ella sentía que estaba cambiando, era alguien diferente, una mujer que lucharía por lo que ama.

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó, se tallo los ojos soñoliento se percato que no tenia ropa y no le dio importancia, se puso unos calzoncillos, salió de la habitación directo al baño.

La mirada a perlada se dirigió por donde el rubio pasó, no le dio importancia y sirvió el desayuno.

Naruto salió del baño se encamino a la habitación, encontró su ropa lista y se cambio. Se encamino rumbo al comedor, pero se percato que Hinata se encontraba hablando animadamente con Shikamaru, eso lo puso en alerta, algo dentro de él se desato.

-buenos días Hinata, la Quinta a mandado a llamar a Naruto, tienen muchos pendientes con él, le pide que se presente temprano.- Shikamaru, se encontraba apenado, la verdad es que nunca podría mirar la Hyuuga como antes, en estos momentos, ella se veía , genial. Una mujer en su plenitud, interesante, segura, fuerte. Trago duro, no debería de estar inspeccionándola así, pero es que era una mujer muy hermosa. Al parecer estaba descubriendo su fuerza interior.

-te debó una disculpa a ti y a todos por mi comportamiento de ayer, es que estaba realmente disgustada, pero no te preocupes Naruto desayuna y se ira de inmediato a ver a Tsunade-sama.- la voz de ella ya no era tímida, si no fluida, fuerte, segura, melodiosa.

Naruto se percato de las miradas e inspección que Shikamaru le realizaba a su "novia", esto lo hiso enfurecerse.

-ya escuchamos el recado te puedes marchar.

Shikamaru volteo a ver a Naruto y por la mirada fría y roja de él, no le había agradado nada el hecho de encontrarlos platicando.

-nos vemos.

Hinata volteo a ver a su novio, la actitud descortés no tenia motivo.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así?.- ellos empezaron a desayunar.- fue muy descortés de tu parte naruto.

El rubio la miro con desconfianza.

-¿te gusta?.- pregunto rudamente.

Los ojos a perlados lo miraron incrédula.

-¡sabes que no!.

-pues no demostrabas eso.- decía mientras comía el delicioso desayuno.- hoy estarás conmigo todo el día.

Ahora ella lo miro con furia.

-lo lamento pero tengo clases.

-yo soy el Hokage, si te ordeno estar conmigo lo estarás, no admito reproche alguno.

-no puedes gobernar mi vida como quieras naruto, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?.- pregunto Hinata desconcertada por la actitud.

-no le tengo confianza a nadie, que te mire como lo hizo Shikamaru, el cual hoy morderá polvo, por eso te estaré vigilando, no te apartaras de mi, además tengo mucho trabajo y me podrás ayudar hay algunas cosas que no comprendo a un, así que apúrate por que ya nos vamos.

Ella lo miro incrédulamente, pero acato las ordenes, Naruto no era así, y ese tampoco era el Kiuuby entonces, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué le pasaba?, de seguro era parte de la transformación, y es mejor tenerlo cerca.

Los dos después de terminar se encaminaron a la torre del Hokage, en el transcurso del camino, pasaron por la aldea, aun era temprano pero ya había gente iniciando el día. Naruto traía abrazando a Hinata como delimitando su territorio, saludaba educadamente pero no le gustaban las miradas de los hombres sobre ella. Hinata era de él, era su luna. Y no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

-¿Por qué estas tan tenso?- pregunto Hinata dejando de caminar.

Los ojos rojos la observaban con atención

-estaba pensando donde construir una gran torre y encerrarte ahí.

-¿estás de broma ¿verdad?.- Hinata no creía la respuesta

-no, hablo muy seriamente, nadie se merece tus sonrisas, tu amabilidad, eres mía, "mía", y no quiero compartirte.

-te das cuenta que estas actuando raro el día de hoy naruto.

-solo quiero tenerte para mí, es todo.- dijo mientras se encamino de nuevo rumbo a su oficina, pero sus instintos se activaron cuando sintió cerca a un gran rival.

-buenos días Hinata.- decía Kiba con una gran sonrisa.- buen día naruto.

Hinata le regalo una gran sonrisa

-buenos días kiba-kun, te debó una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer.

Kiba siempre había estado prendado de Hinata, le encantaba su sencillez, pero en estos momentos , sentía el corazón salirse del cuerpo, ella había dejado a un lado la ropa holgada y aun que traía una chamarra era mas ajustada, claro noto el color de esta , era igual que la de Naruto y el símbolo que traía era el del remolino, como delimitando su territorio, suspiro internamente, Hinata, ahora estaba más lejos que nunca, y él era feliz viendo como su gran amiga dejaba la timidez y empezaba a demostrar la Hermosa mujer tanto espiritual como físicamente que era. Y todo gracias al amor que sentía por Naruto.

Naruto tuvo que comprimir los puños para no golpearlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a desnudar a Hinata con la mirada?.

-cierra la boca kiba, o te puede entrar una mosca, Hinata es muy bella y es mía.- Naruto jalo a una sonrojada Hinata para seguir su camino, por kami, _tenía que encontrar algún lugar donde ocultarla._

Kiba se sonrojo por quedársele viendo de una forma muy descarada a Hinata, la cual era arrastrada por un novio celoso.

-Kiba, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento a las 12, no faltes.- grito Naruto

Este solo tembló ante la orden del Hokage, por la mirada y la voz, significaba que naruto estaba celoso y se avecinaba una paliza por parte de él. Nadie era lo suficientemente tonto para pensar ganarle al sexto hokage, al ninja más fuerte. Pero tampoco era tonto como para no ir, sabía que el rubio lo encontraría y le iría peor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-te estás comportando muy groseramente, tienes que disculparte.- Hinata ya se encontraba en la torre, llevaban toda la mañana trabajando y naruto se preparaba para ir a la reunión que él, había realizado con todo hombre que la había visto de "forma incorrecta".

Él dejo todo lo que estaba asiendo, se acerco a ella y la beso como si no hubiera mañana, primero Hinata no quería, pero las caricias de los labios de su novio la hicieron desistir, y se entrego al beso. El cual termino más rápido de lo que empezó.

-no pasara nada luna, simplemente estoy un poco aburrido y quiero entrenar un poco.

-no te creo, los citaste, por que según tu, ellos se sobre pasaron conmigo, y si solamente quieres entrenar, iré yo también.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-no, quiero que te quedes y termines con lo que está pendiente, es una orden, yo regreso pronto.

Y se esfumo.

Si Hinata, siguiera siendo como la de antes hubiera dudado en que tenía que hacer, pero la mujer de ahora, sabía lo que realmente quería y lo siguió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el campo de entrenamiento no. 10 se encontraba.

Sasuke por haberle dicho a Hinata que hoy se veía Hermosa.

Kakashi sensei, por haberle tocado así dentalmente las nalgas a Hinata.

Sai, por haberle proporcionado a Hinata un regalo "el libro del Kamasutra".

Shio, por haberle regalado un insecto de broche a Hinata, la cual lo traía puesto en su blusa cerca de sus senos.

Choji, por invitarle una bolsa de patatas.

Lee, por abrazarla efusivamente ya que felicitaba a Hinata por vencer a kakashi sensei.

Neji, por tomar de la mano a Hinata y devorarla con la mirada.

Yamato sensei, por pedirle a Hinata que practicara con él, la técnica del ninjutsu con el que venció a los ambus.

Shikamaru.- por platicar con Hinata y mirarla pervertida mente.

Kiba.- por ser demasiado obvio en que le gusta Hinata.

Los 10 acusados según el Hokage se encontraban reunidos en espera del rubio, el cual apareció con una gran sonrisa y arrogancia.

-los he citado aquí, porque quiero practicar un poco.

Claro ninguno de los acusados le creyó.

-así que empecemos con esto.- grito el rubio tomando posición de a taque, al igual que las pobre víctimas de los celos enfermizos del sexto hokage.

No le tomo más que 20 minutos acabar con todos, el poder del Kyuubi fusionado con el de naruto era sorprendente, el que más tardo en rendirse fue Sasuke.

-bueno esto me sirvió como calentamiento.- los ojos rojos miraron con arrogancia a los caídos en batalla.- deben de practicar mucho, realmente son pésimos. Y como simple dato curioso, no me gusta cómo ven o tratan a mi "NOVIA", futura esposa, a menos que quieran no repetir esto, todos los días mantendrán sus distancias con ella. Bueno me despido adiós.

Y el sexto Hokage desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Las victimas de celos por parte del rubio se miraron entre sí, tomando en cuenta la llamada de atención por parte del Hokage, ahora era una emergencia curar sus heridas, por que dolían demasiado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-DEMONIOS, ¿por qué no responde mi cuerpo?.- decía un rubio en su subconsciente, desde que se despertó él no era el que estaba controlando su cuerpo, ni tampoco el kiuuby, era una personalidad de él, que estaba ocasionando muchos conflictos, digo, _el no era tan celoso_.

-mocoso, ven aquí, deja eso, esto urge.- decía el kiuuby entrando como en una habitación que se podía ver el exterior, el también se encontraba ofuscado por lo que sucedía, pero a diferencia del mocoso, el estaba investigando por su mente y lo que encontró lo dejo perplejo. Nunca pensó que existieran tantos problemas para su transformación.

-quiero controlarme, estoy realizando muchas locuras.-

-te dije que vinieras.- golpeo a naruto y lo jalo a otra habitación más oscura encendió una llama con su chacra volteo a ver la reacción del mocoso.

Naruto no creía lo que veía, habían muchos Narutos mas. Al parecer todos estaban dormidos.

-¿qué significa esto?

-sí que eres un tonto mocoso, en la mañana mientras tu tratabas de controlar tu cuerpo yo vague por nuestra mente y encontré esto, tratando de entender lo que nos está ocurriendo llegue a la siguiente conclusión, todos los Narutos que ves aquí, son tus sentimientos y personalidades juntos con los míos, él que ves ahí afuera, somos nosotros dos fusionados y por su forma de actuar ,diría que es una personalidad posesiva asía Hinata, al parecer todos ellos esperan su turno para controlarte, es decir, necesitan salir, es parte de la transformación.

Naruto se sorprendió al procesar la información.

-quieres decir que tomare muchas actitudes diferentes.

-así es mocoso, luna tendrá que batallar con todas tus personalidades y sentimientos. Se las verá difícil, por que seremos más inestables que nunca. Estarás alegre cuando te toque ese sentimiento, pero así podrás cambiar a triste o miedoso, agresivo, apasionado. En fin todo lo que significa ser humano. Solo espero que luna nos tenga el suficiente amor para aguantarnos.

Hasta aquí…

¿Les gusto?

Comenten ya saben que me iluminan mi musa y me hacen feliz.

Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, el siguiente capítulo será muy gracioso, conoceremos muchas facetas de Naruto y meterá en apuros a Hinata y toda Konoha.

No soy muy buena con el lemon, apenas estoy aprendiendo. XD.

Sayo nos leemos. Que estén bien.

¿Los sorprendí?


	9. SENTIMIENTOS DIVERSOS

**NI HAO¡.- yo aquí reportándome , publico querido XD, quiero agradecer sus comentarios me encantan, muchas gracias, me hacen muy pero muy feliz**

**.**

**En toda esta semana me varan aquí todos los días, ayer empecé con un one Stone que se titula "Hinata, ¿una pervertida?. Los invito a leer yo me divertí muchísimo.**

**.**

**Disculpen la tardanza**

**.**

**Los invito a la Comunidad y fórum de Irresistible Naranja. Tengo varias Historias muy pervertidas XD. Ayúdenos a expandir la pareja de Minato y Kushina**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9.- Sentimientos diversos**

**.**

Sabía que la transformación de Naruto sería difícil, y Hinata tenía que mantenerse firme ante tantos cambios de temperamento.

Ayudar a su novio a salir de esto bien no seria fácil, nadie debía de saber de su inestabilidad, había luchado mucho por el reconocimiento de la gente, como para que ahora todo se viniera abajo y se dieran cuenta que se estaba transformando, en alguien completamente diferente a lo que siempre ha sido.

Ella lo ayudaría y apoyaría, solo le pedía a kami la fortaleza suficiente para lograr este objetivo.

Nunca Naruto estaría solo, ahora la tenía a ella.

Y con este último pensamiento se encamino a la torre de Hokage, había ayudado a Sakura con los nueve pacientes que llegaron de urgencia, después del entrenamiento que tuvieron con el Hokage.

Aun era increíble el poder de Naruto combinado con el del Kyuubi, mira que vencer a Sasuke y Kakashi Sensei tan rápido, era increíble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto parecía león enjaulado recorriendo su oficina con un pergamino en la mano.

Había repasado ese informe más de 30 veces y aun le costaba entender muchas cosas, esto de ser Hokage, era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Y para a cavar de joder, Hinata no estaba en el despacho donde la había dejado.

Le desesperaba no saber donde su novia estaba o con quien estaba.

Una sonrisa escalofriante surco por su rostro.

Después de la paliza que le proporción a esos disque "amigos" estaba seguro que cualquiera que mirara impropiamente a Hinata, lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de que fuera eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron su atención, él sabía perfectamente de quien era la energía que sentía, sin esperar más se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola de un solo golpe y jalo a la persona adentro de su oficina.

La acorralo en la pared, pego su cuerpo al de ella como si de una prisión se tratara, entrecerró sus brazos a su alrededor dejándole muy en claro que no quería separarse de ella.

Los ojos aperlados lo miraron incrédulos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y respiraba agitadamente.

Un beso abrazador fue la acción de Naruto que realizo sin pensar, demando pasión a su compañera, demando necesidad.

Hinata tardo un momento para darse cuenta de que era asaltada por su novio, pero recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo, sus manos se dirigieron al cuello del rubio y lo acerco si era posible a un mas a ella.

La falta de aire hizo que se separan, las frentes juntadas, los alientos mesclados y el cuerpo excitado era como ambos se sentían.

Sus miradas decían más cosas de las que las palabras pueden explicar.

-¿dónde estabas?.- pregunto Naruto besando el cuello de Hinata

Ella sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-en el hospital ayudando a Sakura.

-te dije que debías de esperarme aquí en la oficina.- sus manos viajaron al cierre de la chamarra de Hinata, y metió sus manos a dentro, sintió el cuerpo temblar de ella y siguió ahora con el otro lado del cuello, mientras sus manos apretaban los hermosos senos de su novia.

De ella salió un gemido antes de responder.

-yo no quería que te fuera a pasar algo.

Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios del chico.

-ellos no se comparan a mí, el poder que tengo en estos momentos, esta sobre ellos.- aun diciendo esto, seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su novia y arrancando mas sonidos, él estaba completamente duro, necesitaba tenerla ya.

-no debes de burlarte de ellos, son tus amigos.

-solo digo la verdad Hinata, ellos no pueden hacerme nada. ¿O te interesan más de la cuenta?.- reclamo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

Pero Hinata, aun sintiendo el cuerpo vibrar de pasión no podía perder el hilo de la conversación.

-sabes que no.- la mirada era decidida y franca.- te amo a ti, solo a ti y a nadie más que a ti.- aprecio la sonrisa muy grande que apareció en Naruto.- pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por lo que hagas, estas actuando extraño y quiero protegerte.- tomo un minuto para seguir hablando.- por eso debo de ser fuerte, para poder estar contigo.

-me encanta lo que dices.- y comenzó de nuevo a darle besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello.- me fascina saber que te preocupas por mí, y aun que este siendo extraño tu estés ahí, quiero que me ayudes con esto.

-por supuesto que te ayudare Naruto.- dijo después emitió un gemido.

El rubio agarro y alzo a la pelinegra en sus brazos, compartiendo un largo beso sin ser interrumpido, después la coloco en la mesa, desesperado comenzó a retirar la ropa de su novia que en estos momentos estorbaba.

-Naruto no debemos hacer esto.- decía inquieta Hinata.- alguien puede venir.

-amor me acabas de decir que me ayudarías a tranquilizar el demonio que llevo adentro.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata le causaron gracia a Naruto.

-pero no me refería a hacerlo aquí, en el despacho.

- tú y yo no sabemos, pero a lo mejor hasta mi padre se permitió hacerlo aquí con mi mama, vamos no te opongas, facilita y cooperando.

-no, Naruto.- dijo perdiendo conciencia de sus actos y agarrando mas atrevidamente a su novio.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte puse un campo de restricción, el perímetro está cubierto, nadie puede entrar a la oficina. Disfrutemos Hinata.

**0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Cómo de que no puedo pasar?.-le gritaba Sakura a un pobre ambu, que vigilaba la entrada de la oficina de Naruto.

-lo que pasa Sakura-san es que el Hokage está en reunión.- dijo con voz de miedo.

Pero Sakura no era ninguna ingenua, ella al igual que los que estuvieran cerca podían escuchar perfectamente los ruidos que asían los dos de ahí adentro.

Llevaba ya veinte minutos esperando, harta ya de la espera actuó.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI.- era el nombre por el que lo llamaba cuando estaba furiosa.- te lo advierto.- decía aun gritando.- si no abres esa puerta en menos de cinco minutos, tendrás que buscarte una nueva oficina, porque esta desaparecerá después del golpe que le daré a la torre.

Aun bajo la amenaza recibida, pasaron quince minutos mas y las puertas de las oficinas no se abrían, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de cumplir con la amenaza dicha, es cuando se sintió que el campo de protección estaba roto, no esperando más tiempo entro decidida a decirle unas verdades al rubio.

-¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar?.- Sakura miro como Naruto que estaba terminando de acomodarse bien el chaleco y la capa de Hokage que llevaba, para luego sentarse en su silla, la mirada verde localizo a la Hyuuga, esta estaba sentada en el sillón que había cerca de la ventana, completamente roja, en espera del regaño.-eres un….- pero Naruto alzo la mano para acallarla.

-tranquilízate rosita.- dijo burlonamente.- estaba tratando asuntos urgentes.

Una vena apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

-asuntos urgentes .- dijo en tono amenazador.- lo que tú estabas asiendo tiene otro nombre ¡pervertido!.- reclamo

Los ojos rojos la miraron con irritación, el chacra que estaba siendo expuesto era grande. Se acercó a ella con claras intensiones de lastimarla, sentía un rencor profundo así su persona.

De él se apodero el sentimiento de resentimiento, ella lo había despreciado por culpa del Uchiha, siempre lo considero indigno de su amor, lo menos precio y eso no lo toleraba.

De sus manos unas garras salían, su pensamiento era eliminarla, como se había atrevido a considerarlo indigno de ella.

La recorrió de cuerpo entero, escaneando cada parte de ella, era bonita muy cierto, pero no lo suficiente bonita para creerse la Reyna del mundo y menos preciar un amor tan grande como que sintió por ella.

Sonrió siniestramente percibiendo el miedo que nació de la rosada, aria un movimiento rápido y terminaría con ella.

Cuando alzo su garra para eliminarla enfrente de él protegiendo a la rosada, su luna lo veía fijamente.

-tranquilízate.- fue la orden que Hinata le dio al que tenía el cuerpo de Naruto.- se que estas molesto, pero no te desquitaras con la primera persona que se atraviese en tu camino. Así que baja la mano y pídele una disculpa a Sakura.

Por increíble que pareciera Naruto siguió la orden impartida por Hinata, asintió y cuando fijo su mirada azul en la rosada se dio cuenta del terror que vio ahí.

Algo en él volvió a cambiar, no quería hacerla llorar, ahora el sentimiento de amistad le gano al rencor y sonrió como en antaño, la abrazo efusivamente y con todo el cariño que sentía de hermanos.

-disculpa Sakura-chan.- dijo con tono tan jovial y risueño.- no sé lo que me sucede, creo no estar preparado para ser Hokage es mucho el estrés.

La peli rosa se sorprendió del cambio de personalidad, pero agradeció eso, el Naruto que tenía enfrente la volvía a ver especial, lo sentía como antes.

-te invitare a comer ramen, pasaremos por Sasuke y lo obligaremos a comer con nosotros.- voltio a ver a Hinata.- me voy nos vemos al rato. – y desapareció junto con Sakura .

La pelinegra sonrió, ese era un Naruto tan cautivador, pero no podía confiarse, él cambiaba tan rápido de humor, por lo que lo persiguió a una prudente distancia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke fue obligado a acompañarlos a comer ramen, pero fue genial compartir ese tiempo, platicaban, reían.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, y regresar años atrás cuando ellos eran tan unidos.

Naruto realmente aprecio este tiempo, las cosas podían mejorar, su amistad no estaba perdida, necesitaba simplemente que ellos tres decidieran olvidar el pasado, y revivir ese lazo de familia que sentían, como un equipó,

El equipo siete.

Hinata escondida detrás de una pared, apreciaba los gestos de su novio, sus sonrisas, y ella estaba feliz por él, sabía lo importante que eran sus amigos. Aun que sintió un chispazo de envidia, tal vez si les explicaba la situación a Sakura y Sasuke, ellos apoyarían a Naruto y entonces ella no sería tan necesaria en la vida del rubio y este no la extrañaría.

Sus ojos aperlados se sorprendió cuando noto que su novio desaparecía rápidamente del lugar.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba tres horas buscándolo y no encontraba a Naruto por ningún lado, pidió ayuda a sus compañeros pero nadie logro dar con él.

Hinata estaba realmente asustada.

-trata de tranquilizarte.- se dijo así misma, porque está a punto de entrar en pánico.- si no te concentras no lo encontraras, piensa, tu siempre lo has observado, sabes todo de él. – Cerro los ojos y se concentro.- ¿Dónde te esconderías?.

El viento soplo y acaricio su rostro, abrió los ojos y fue como si pudiera ver mas allá de todo, su mirada aperlada se fijo en los rostros de los Hokage, y ella supo donde lo podía encontrar.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Naruto lloraba amargamente, sus ojos azules estaban rojos de tanta depresión, tanta muerte, tanta desolación, saco un kunai y lo miro fijamente.

Vivir… ¿por que vivía?

Era mejor morir, él era un monstro, un ser hecho para matar, alguien sin amor, repudiado, nadie lo necesitaba, estaba solo.

La luna que brillaba en cielo, le dio un brillo cautivante al arma que tenía en las manos.

Morir era lo mejor.

Alzo el kunai dispuesto a enterrárselo en el corazón y terminar con su sufrimiento, con su soledad.

Pero otro kunai fue arrojado y evito que el suyo callera sobre él.

La mirada azul se fijo en aquella figura que salía de las sombras y lo miraba llorando.

-¿Por qué ?.- cuestiono la pelinegra llegando a él. Le pego una bofetada fuerte.- eres un estúpido.- le reclamo.- ¿Por qué intentar acabar con tu vida?, eso es de cobardes y tu no lo eres.- termino llorando, abrazando a su novio.

Naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos, ambos están sentados sobre el frio de las rocas.

-¿Por qué?.- volvió a cuestionar la Hyuuga.

-estoy solo, nadie me quiere, todos me desprecian, soy un monstro, mi vida no tiene sentido y…

Otra cachetada fue recibida en su rostro del rubio, miro sorprendido a Hinata.

-estúpido es poco para definirte en estos momentos.- dijo la pelinegra a gritos.- eres mi mundo, si tú te mueres yo también, ¿Qué no tienes a nadie?, eso es lo más absurdo, tienes amigos, gente que te respeta, tienes al mundo ninja a tu favor, has logrado el respeto, eres Hokage, lograste tus sueños, tu vida tiene sentido, estas pasando un mal momento eso es todo, no te convertirás en un monstro.

La mirada aperlada cautivaba a la mirada azul.

Y él la abrazo rompiendo en llanto.

-tanto tiempo solo, tanta soledad, siempre son una sonrisa, pero en el fondo sentía miedo.- dejo de abrazarla.- ¿prométeme que no me dejaras?.- pidió en suplica.

Hinata lo beso.

-nunca.

Naruto la volvió a abrazar y se desmayo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al departamento del rubio, lo recostó y le quito la ropa dejándolo en su camisa y bóxer.

Lo miraba con pena.

¿Cómo ayudarlo?

¿Qué sucedía?

Hinata se recostó junto a él.

Y se perdió en el mundo de Morfeo.

Eran de madrugada, cuando los ojos rojos se abrieron, el aroma a jazmín lo tranquilizo, en sus brazos dormía plácidamente su mujer.

La fusión terminaría dentro de poco, y él seria libre.

Aprecio las curvas de su luna, y sonrió siniestramente.

Empezó a tocarla, ella suspiraba y él se posesionaba arriba de ella para poseerla.

Cuando Hinata se despertó por las caricias de Naruto, supo que era otra etapa de él.

Su roce era brutal, la tomo salvajemente y sin contemplaciones, la puso en una posición que ella se sonrojo.

-sé que es nuevo para ti.- la voz era escalofriante.- pero esta idea se me vino desde la primera vez que te vi.- dijo en un susurro atrás de la espalda de Hinata.- quisiera ser tierno pero alteras mucho mis sentidos.- se adentró en ella, escuchando el gemido.- se que te gusta, lo puedo oler, te exista tanto como a mi.- siguió envistiendo con fuerza, y cuando sintió que ella se corría, él también lo hizo.

Pasaron tres horas, fue impecable, exigente, la sesión de sexo fue brutal.

Pero Hinata tenía que reconocer, que fue maravilloso, algo duro tal vez, pero toda esa pasión encendió sus sentidos. Nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida. Y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era aproximadamente el medio día cuando ella abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama, completamente desnuda y adolorida.

Pero se horrorizo al darse cuenta que estaba sola y había dejado a Naruto libre.

Se baño y se vistió rápidamente.

Cuando pasaba por la aldea algo llamo su atención, todo estaba decorado para recibir un festival y se escuchaba el alborotó en la plaza.

En un cartel que encontró pegado en una esquina casi cerca de la plaza de Konoha decía:

-feliz día del amor.- leyó la pelinegra.- el Hokage invita a todas las personas al festival del amor, festejemos juntos este gran día.

El ruido se hizo más presente y ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que toda Konoha estaba ahí, al parecer todos estaban festejando en pareja por que se veían de dos en dos.

Camino entre la gente ahí reunida, pero lo que la paralizó fue cuando Sakura se aventó en los brazos del rubio y lo besaba efusivamente.

Y Naruto por primera vez no la despreciaba, él la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso con fervor.

Hinata dejo de escuchar el ruido de los ahí reunidos, sus cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

Sus ojos aperlados se llenaron de lágrimas…

Por kami…

¿Qué sucedía?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feliz año nuevo, si lo se me quedo raro.

Y dirán por fin…

Porque me atrase, pues porque no tengo escusa, T-T discúlpenme.

Soy muy distraída y no controlo aun mi imaginación, cuando mi mente empieza a crear una idea aparecen más ideas.

En si esta fue mi primera historia con el Kyuubi, pero de ahí salió la Luna y el Kyuubi porque esa fue otra interpretación de mi mente, pero eso no es todo, también tengo otra interpretación del Kyuubi con Hinata si con un titulo Kyuubi Uzumaki, si lo sé soy rara y de esta ultima ya tengo capítulos.

Pero como propósito de año nuevo, prometí terminar con todo lo que inicie antes de iniciar algo nuevo, y me horrorice, tengo muchas historias T-T, y ya tengo en mente otras mas como las prometidas de Minato, sin venda en los ojos Naruhina, huele a peligro Naruhina, instintos sexuales Naruhina, entre tantos otros XD, si lo sé soy rara.

Así que me tendrán aquí todos los días actualizando, eso es una promesa, terminare con todo para iniciar lo nuevo XD.

Esta historia será actualizada en esta semana rápidamente. El viernes.

Mil disculpas por ser tan impuntual.

Inicio de año, inspiración al máximo.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Sus palabras iluminan mi musa y por ustedes yo tengo tanta imaginación, porque me impulsan a dar lo mejor y no decepcionarlos.

No sé como agradecerles, así que lo que puedo hacer es actualizar y actualizar.

Mil gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, cuando uno escribe lo que más desea es saber lo que transmitió.

Sayo que estén muy bien.


	10. el amor del kyuubi

**NI HAO.- aquí yo de nuevo querido lectores, si lo se actualice hoy la LUNA Y EL KYUUBI, y actualizo esta también, jajajjajaj, no he dormido por eso, XD así que esto está más raro que de costumbre.**

**Si lo se cortó pero esencial.**

**Gracias por los comentarios me encantan, y me hacen muy pero muy feliz, disculpen por no contestarles pero no tengo tiempo T-T.**

**Estoy aún doblando turno.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T-T, yo solo sueño con ellos**

**.**

**LA NOVIA DEL KYUUBI**

**.**

**BY Aniyasha.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10.- El amor del kyuubi**

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas de Hinata empañaron su visión, porque no era posible que Naruto disfrutara al verla llorar.

Sakura se pegó mas al cuerpo del rubio y éste al tener enfrente a Hinata llorando simplemente sonrió.

La pelinegra abandono el lugar.

Naruto se soltó de la peli rosa cuando vio que Hinata corrió del lugar.

-rocita déjame respirar.- al su alrededor pudo a preciar como todos juzgaban su actitud.- que continúen los juegos.- grito y abandono el lugar, necesitaba descansar aún no se acostumbraba al cuerpo humano.

Se encamino rumbo a la torre del Hokage y una sonrisa sínica se apreciaba en su rostro.

Él era el resultado de la unión de Naruto y el Kyuubi, un ser completamente diferente al normal.

Sus ojos eran azules, pero su chacra era distinto al de siempre.

Llego a su oficina y se sentó, su mirada cayo en las fotos de los Hokage.

Sus ojos se cerraron y viajo a su interior, donde aun Naruto y el Kyuubi trataban de evitar que él controlara el cuerpo.

-eres un maldito.- grito el kyuubi alzando su puño, tratando de golpearlo, se encontraba en su forma humana, pero no logro su objetivo porque un chacra gigantesco le sirvió a ese sujeto para evitar el golpe.

-¿Por qué dañaste a Hinata?.- reclamo Naruto al ser que los veía con superioridad.

-no te preocupes por eso.- comento como si nada ese ser.- ella es mi mujer, será mi esposa, pero tiene que aprender a compartirme.

El kyuubi se levantó del suelo herido por el poder que tenía la transformación de ellos dos juntos.

-la dañaste.- rugió y el chacra a su alrededor empezó a crecer.- puede que seas la transformación de nosotros dos, pero tú no mereces vivir, luna es intocable cometiste un gran error al lastimarla.

La copia de ellos rompió en risas.

-ustedes no entienden.- dijo burlonamente el nuevo Naruto.- ustedes dos dejaran de existir dentro de muy poco tiempo. Yo soy la fusión completa, yo soy el nuevo Naruto, seré yo quien sea Hokage y quien este con luna, seré yo quien viva.

Naruto se limpió la sangre que broto de su labio por mordérselo.

-no lo permitiremos.- grito.- tu eres un ser despreciable y echaras a bajo por lo que nosotros hemos luchado.

Él se encogió de hombros no tomando importancia a las amenazas recibidas y los siguió viendo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-no pueden hacer nada ya he ganado, su cuerpo es mío y les repito no tienen por qué preocuparse seré un buen Hokage y un excelente esposo para Luna.

-ella no va a querer verte después de lo que hicisteis.- le reclamo el kyuubi.

-luna aceptara cualquier cosa me ama.

-me ama a mi.- lo corrigió Naruto.- no puedo permitirte que la dañes de esta manera, ella nos ha apoyado en todo este tiempo y tú no la valoras.

-me voy, ya me hartaron de tantas palabrerías.- alzo la mano moviéndola.- hasta nunca.- sonrió divertido.

-sabes creo que no es bueno confiarse tanto.- fueron las palabras del kyuubi, quien dejo su transformación de humano y ahora estaba en su forma original, un zorro.- estas olvidando algo muy importante, tu eres el resultado de nuestra unión, pero dime, ¿Qué pasaría si retiro mi chacra y no se termina la fusión con el mocoso?.

Los ojos azules con destellos rojos lo miraron sin creer en sus palabras.

-no puedes hacer eso.- le recrimino.- ya estoy posesionado del cuerpo y no puedes eliminarme así de fácil.

-en eso estas equivocado.- ahora era el kyuubi quien se burlaba de esa copia barata.- yo quería fusionarme con el mocoso, de esa forma estaría con mi luna, por eso deje que mi chacra se uniera, queríamos ser un solo ser para vivir como un humano, pero me doy cuenta que eso no puede ser.- ahora su mirada se dirigió a Naruto.- mocoso cuídala y dile que fue genial el tiempo que me dedico, eres un estúpido si la dejas ir, que nos perdone nuestros cambios de humor.

-pero eso significaría que tu…- dijo Naruto.- debe de ver otra alternativa.

Pero el kyuubi negó.

-no mi chacra lo he estabilizado, todo empezó por que yo quería ser libre y vivir con luna, pero al ver que eso.- dijo refiriéndose a ese nuevo ser.- solo ocasionaría destrozos y la dañaría a ella, me retiro de la transformación viviré aquí a dentro de ti, como siempre apreciando a luna de lejos, pero sabré que ella será feliz, claro tu tendrás que consentirla por los dos.

Naruto no creía las palabras aun cuando los hechos revelaban que el kyuubi realmente actuaba como decía, ese zorro realmente cambio por Hinata.

-kyuubi.- dijo con pena.- te prometo cuidarla bien.

La mirada roja y azul se enlazo.

-amala por lo que es, no lo hagas por mi sino por ella, Hinata merece todo tu amor.- sonrió.- me escucho ridículo.

-ustedes creen que yo desapareceré así de fácil.- hablo la copia.- no lo are.

El kyuubi se alzó como el gran demonio que era abrió su boca y sus dientes afilados brillaron.

La copia dio un paso atrás, quiso reunir chacra y contra atacar al kyuubi, pero su cuerpo no respondió, Naruto se le había adelantado sellándolo.

-ni lo intentes dattebayo.- Naruto tenía las manos en forma de t.-no puedes liberarte, lo que vallas hacer kyuubi hazlo ya.- le grito al zorro.

Él cual al ver paralizado a la copia se lo comió de un bocado.

Todo se cubrió de niebla.

Cuando Naruto pudo ver qué fue lo que paso, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la jaula donde está encerrado, tenía un sello nuevo.

El kyuubi estaba adentro aparentemente dormido.

-kyuubi, ¿estás bien?.- pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Un chacra rojo lo invadió y se ajustó al suyo.

Tanta energía lo termino por vencer, su cuerpo se desmayó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí, si lo sé es corto y raro XD, compréndanme tengo sueño, pero tuve un pequeño tiempo y mis manos escribieron esto.

El próximo capítulo es el último de esta historia.

Quiero aclararles que es así como siempre se desarrolló la historia en mi mente.

Por eso cree otras dos historias más del kyuubi con Hinata, por que se me ocurrían nuevas cosas pero en las otras historias, esta era corta, y fue corta.

Agradezco sus comentarios, y su aceptación con la historia.

El final no creo que tarde.

Gracias por sus comentarios iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Sayo que esten bien.


End file.
